História Complicada a Nossa
by ikaira
Summary: "Eles nunca se imaginaram fazendo algo assim. Nem Tenten, nem Neji... Mas, fizeram." NEJIxTENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**História Complicada a Nossa**

**Prefácio**

Sem amor. Sem compromisso. Essas foram as palavras que saíram da boca dele. Um proposta meio ridícula, para não dizer indecente, que ela resolveu aceitar burlando todos os seus pudores.

Não que tenha sido planejado, mas talvez, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo, aqueles lábios tão próximos sussurrando aquela proposta... Tenten aceitou.

Foi louco, mas quando deu por si, já tinha proposto o contrato que mudaria toda a sua vida. E a vida dela.

Eles nunca se imaginaram fazendo algo assim. Nem Tenten, nem Neji... Mas, fizeram.

**Cap. I: Nossa vida**

"_**Bom, eu não pretendia que isso fosse tão longe como foi..."**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Não mais como no começo, agora, os botões da blusa eram abotoados com calma. Um após o outro iam se fechando vagarosamente sob seu olhar vago em qualquer ponto sem importância.

Eram raras às vezes em que ela que saia a passos silenciosos. Normalmente, esse era o papel dele.

A blusa branca terminou de ser fechada e todo o resto de suas roupas foi tomando lugar em seu corpo. Ao que parecia, ele ainda dormia, mas duvidava muito disso.

Sem mais rodeios ou qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse a despedidas, deixou o quarto compacto e irritantemente organizado para trás, prometendo a si mesma que essa seria a última vez. Que só dessa vez se permitiria ceder aos seus _–e aos dele– _desejos puramente carnais. E só.

Assim que a porta bateu, abriu os olhos lentamente relaxando seu corpo sobre os lençóis. Ainda tinha o cheiro dela por ali, em toda parte dali, e ele não gostava de respirar fundo e senti-lo causar algo estranho em seu estômago como estava causando.

Quando foi mesmo que deixou isso acontecer?

_Lençóis idiotas. _Jogo-os no chão juntamente com o travesseiro, não precisava deles e nem daquele cheiro irritante pra dormir. Nunca precisou.

Era só um passatempo, um acordo... Nada essencial. Nada. E também não precisava daquela cama. Iria dormir no chão. Sem cheiro de nada. Nada.

Era só fechar os olhos e dormir. Já fez isso antes, muitas e muitas vezes. Porque seria diferente agora?

**XXXXX**

-Você não quer estar aqui, certo? –ele usava aquele tom de quem tinha uma idéia brilhante na cabeça. Isso era engraçado.

-Está tão visível assim? –disse sem olhá-lo.

-É, está. –e ele riu de sua dedução.

O discurso era sempre o mesmo. Não importava se eram reuniões, momentos de confraternização, palestras, instrução para uma missão... Não importava, o discurso era sempre o mesmo.

_A importância de ser ninja. _

E seus ouvidos já estavam calejados de ouvir sobre aquilo. Algo que sempre era importante de ser frisado, ou ao menos seria se ela já não tivesse tantas outras coisas importantes, mais importantes que aquilo, para se importar. Algo como...

A simetria afilada do rosto dele, o queixo levemente empinado, aquele nariz lhe dando um ar esnobe... Ele tinha tudo que se devia ter para ser um Hyuuga.

Toda a arrogância, toda frieza, toda a nobreza necessária para ser quem era. Mas ela bem sabia até onde ia toda aquela pose de rei do mundo de  
Neji. Começava em um clã e terminava na cama dela.

-Janelas? –disse divertida tirando os olhos, até então, entediados que mediam o Hyuuga.

-Estava pensando em algo mais surpreendente. Teto, talvez.

-Teto parece legal. –e sorriu.

-Sim, teto parece legal.

E ela se permitiu rir um pouco mais abertamente chamando uma atenção desnecessária para eles. Ele se fez de desentendido e prendeu um riso olhando para frente, ela se desculpou baixo e manteve um ar de riso misturado com vergonha no rosto.

-Você é um desastre, Tenten. –ele voltou a sussurrar baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto lhe entrelaçava a mão.

-Cala a boca, Nyaki.

Mesmo que todo o mundo estivesse ruindo a sua volta, era bom saber que havia alguém como Nyaki por perto. Um amigo como ele, era tão raro como sossego em sua vida. Ele lhe lembrava um pouco Lee.

Não que fosse alguém "solo" no mundo, mas não era mais a mesma, assim como seus velhos amigos e companheiros já não eram mais os mesmo. A coisa mais próxima de amigo de verdade em sua vida, vestia um macacão verde colado e tinha um corte de cabelo quase tão sinistro quanto as sobrancelhas que o compunha.

O gênio do clã Hyuuga? Era mais que claro que, amigo já não era mais o termo correto para defini-lo. Há algum tempo não havia mais um _termo correto_ para definir o que Neji era pra ela agora.

Seus pensamentos levaram seus olhos à imagem dele novamente. Droga de Hyuuga. Apertou a mão de Nyaki com força, mas por instinto do que necessidade.

Neji pareceu sentir o olhar dela sobre si quando virou-se para encará-la. A intensidade do aperto na mão de Nyaki aumentou quando os olhos se encontraram.

Os olhos de Neji desceram até as mãos, firmemente grudadas deles, voltando em seguida a olhar nos olhos dela. Indiferença era o que _devia _transparecer ali. Mas, era descaso que transparecia. Como se o ato de sua mão está junto a de Nyaki lhe fosse nojento.

-Ainda quero meus dedos, Tenten. –a voz de Nyaki soou distante aos seus ouvidos.

-Desculpe. –sussurrou de volta soltando a mão dele sorrindo e ignorando o Hyuuga.

-... e muito mais que um compromisso ou um dever, isso necessita ser a vontade de vocês.

A Hokage terminou seu discurso e ela nem ao menos sabia onde tinha começado. Todos começaram a se levantar esticando os músculos e se dispersando dali. O grande salão começava a ficar vazio enquanto pequenos grupos de pessoas se aglomeravam pelos cantos começando uma conversa.

Não era sempre que quase todos os ninjas da vila se encontravam para contar suas historias, medir suas habilidades ou, simplesmente, falar um assunto trivial qualquer.

Podia reconhecer muitos deles. Ino, com Shikamaru praticamente dormindo sobre seus ombros, conversando com Sakura. Naruto e Kiba medindo músculos com uma Hinata vermelha –como sempre– a tira colo... Até que não tinha mudado muita coisa.

-Tenten. –Nyaki estava de pé a sua frente lhe estendendo a mão. –Tente não quebrá-los dessa vez. Ok?

-Vou me esforçar.

Era sempre tão fácil rir na companhia dele. Era tão certo e natural. Era tão bom... Esticou a mão para que pudesse alcançar a dele enquanto endireitava as costas com uma preguiça gostosa pelo corpo.

Assim que sua mão alcançou o objetivo, ouviu seu nome ser gritado de forma inconfundível. Virou imediatamente a cabeça para atender ao chamado.

-Não é aquele seu amigo... Aquele do _fogo da juventude?_

-É ele mesmo Nyaki. –Um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto enquanto olhava o amigo se aproximar. -Lee! –acenou de volta largando a mão de Nyaki.

Ele pareceu acelerar os passos, quase que correndo até a ela. Tenten se pôs de pé já esperando o baque, assim que Lee se aproximasse ainda mais.

-Quanto Tempo! –os braços dele a envolveram em um abraço, exageradamente apertado, chegando a levantá-la do chão para soltá-la logo em seguida.

Em outros tempos, bateria nele por isso. Na verdade, ela bateria nele nesses tempos também, mas, isso era um detalhe que ela preferiu ignorar por hora.

-Ei Neji, do jeito que você anda parece um velho! Ande logo ponha estas pernas para funcionar.

Tenten olhou por cima dos ombros de Lee vendo a figura entediada e altiva de Neji andar a passos largos, porem lentos, até onde eles se encontravam.

Era tão obvio que estava ali contra sua vontade. Mas, Lee tinha um poder estranho de persuasão com Neji.

-Pare de gritar Lee. –ela disse em tom de sermão ao amigo, fazendo Nayki fungar um riso perto de seu ombro se fazendo presente, pela primeira vez, naquela confusão.

Lee fez uma pose de orgulho mostrando mais dentes do que lhe era saudável.

- E você Nyaki, como está? Cuidando bem da Tenten? –Lee deu uma piscadela e mostrou o dedo mínimo, insinuando um namoro entre os dois.

Tenten emburrou um pouco a cara rolando os olhos em cansaço. Lee tinha uma imaginação muito fértil em relação à Nyaki e ela, e fazia questão de deixar isso bem exposto a cada vez que os encontrava juntos.

-Como sempre Lee. Não se preocupe, comigo a Tenten sempre vai está bem cuidada. –Nyaki deu um sorriso galante passando os braços pelos ombros de Tenten, que até acharia graça, talvez.

E talvez, o riso que começou a se formar em seu rosto se alargaria um pouco mais, se a figura séria e negativa de Neji não estivesse ali presente, justo naquele momento, lhe encarando tão soberbamente a descriminando. Como se o que ela estava fazendo, ou permitindo ser feito, fosse algo que merecesse toda uma descriminação.

-Pare com isso Nyaki. Não dê asas à imaginação do Lee! –tentou soar divertida e educada, enquanto retirava os braços dele de seus ombros de forma rápida.

Rezou para que não fosse percebido o quão tensa havia ficado. A simples presença de Neji lhe causava uma culpa idiota e um policiamento demente de seus atos.

Mas ela só precisava morder os lábios, respirar fundo que conseguiria agir da forma certa. Da forma indiferente que devia agir sempre.

-Olá, Neji. –Nyaki semicerrou os olhos com um riso, deveras, debochado enquanto deslizava o braço para retirá-lo dos ombros de Tenten.

Olhar, ainda não tinha capacidade de matar. Pois, se tivesse, Nyaki não estaria mais vivo agora.

Podia sentir algo ferver dentro de si ao encarar aquele sorriso falso enquanto seus braços deixavam Tenten de, em sua opinião, uma forma lenta demais.

Uma vez leu sobre isso, alguns livros chamavam de raiva, e ele concordava. Em tal situação, outros chamavam de ciúme, e isso ele achava absurdo.

Pois leu também, que para ter ciúmes precisava ter amor. E não havia amor envolvido ali. Não era esse o combinado. Então decidiu que era simples e puramente raiva.

Não se lembra de ter tido a educação de responder ao cumprimento de Nayki, e também não lhe importava se o tinha feito.

Pessoa estúpida era Tenten por se deixar envolver com alguém tão... tão... tão inútil. Desde quando organizar relatórios o dia todo com a bunda dormente sentado em uma cadeira era algo importante?

Maior estupidez que aquela, era dar a _isso_ o nome de ninja. E Neji achava isso quase, _quase_, tão ridículo quanto Tenten se envolver com _aquilo. _

Sua raiva então, se generalizava pela completa estupidez cometida por alguém tão –_aparentemente_– inteligente, bem diante de seus olhos.

Só ele pareceu permanecer preso a uma, passada, tensão ali. Lee e Nyaki estavam em uma conversa animada que parecia tratar do casamento de Tenten com o protótipo de ninja.

-Você me parece zangado hoje. –quando foi que ela chegou tão perto?

Puxou uma quantidade de ar que não queria, tentando ignorar aquela coisa que pareceu se mexer dentro de si quando a voz dela pareceu soar tão perto de seu ouvido.

-Não, eu estou bem.

E ele estava. Não eram coisas no estômago, raiva de um idiota ou o fato dela estar tão perto que o fariam, de forma alguma, não estar bem naquele momento. Era tudo uma questão de auto-controle. E Hyuuga Neji era mestre nessa arte.

-Você é mesmo impossível. –ela disse rindo baixo se afastando dele.

E teria tido sucesso na distancia, se a mão dele não fosse tão rápida agarrando seu pulso.

-Preciso te ver hoje. –ele quase que sussurrou, se vigiando para ter certeza que os outros dois não se interariam do que acontecia ali.

-Precisa é? –levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Você me entendeu. –largou o pulso dela virando o rosto.

-Vou estar em casa.

Ele não olhou de volta, e ela muito menos. Grudou no braço de Nyaki interagindo na conversa dele e Lee, enquanto Neji fechava as mãos em punho, apertando forte.

**Continua... **

Sdd de vocês \o/

E então, vamos começar uma nova jornada com a tia Ik?

Tenho um carinho grande por esta história, foi minha primeira long (está reescrita aqui). Espero que vcs tbm a recebem com carinho.

Música da fic, um "presente" da Aninha ..rsrsrs.. Ela não está por aqui. Mas, vale lembrar. Ouçam!

Nos vemos de novo, certo? õO

Bjos :*

**Ikaira**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. II: Sem amor. Sem compromisso.**

"_**Eu sei que não é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer..."**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Era puro e exclusivamente desejo que sentiam pela boca do outro. Aquele calor exagerado, as mãos famintas por tocar, os sons presos na garganta... Tudo eram atos instintivos movidos pelo mais lascivo e libertino desejo.

Sentiu as mãos se apertarem automaticamente quando ela deu, o que pareceu ser, uma mordida em seu ombro. Os trinta e dois dentes sendo cravados em sua pele de modo tão sensual, que deixava a dor gostosa de ser sentida.

As marcas das mãos dele em sua cintura ficariam ali por um tempo considerável, tamanha a força que ele usara para, simplesmente, não deixar que sua boca manifestasse o som que o denunciaria a ela.

Ela sorriu.

Ele sorriu.

Dois idiotas entregues a um capricho insano de possuir um ao outro de forma impulsiva e necessitada.

A janela pela qual ele entrara ainda continuava aberta, apenas coberta pela cortina que fazia um movimento fraco de ir e vir, ir e vir. Ouviu o barulho de algo cair ao chão, mas no momento não parecia ser importante. Poderia culpá-lo depois.

Cambaleantes, tentavam acertar o caminho que os levaria a cometer mais um ato daquela comédia trágica e, agora, _tão deliciosa _de ser vivida.

Ela pensou.

Ele pensou.

Os restolhos de panos inconvenientes que restavam em ambos foram, agilmente, arrancados enquanto os dois pares de pernas se chocavam buscando lugar.

Sentiu as costas nuas bater nos lençóis de sua cama, e o corpo dele descer sobre o seu. Suspirou deixando, finalmente, um som audível sair por entre seus lábios enquanto os músculos dele se enrijeciam sobre si.

Suspirou quente, e alto, ao pé do ouvido dela sentido-a apertar seus ombros ao que se movimentava sobre ela.

_Loucura,_ ele dizia.

_Loucura_, ela aceitava.

Jogou-se ao lado dela enquanto seu coração normalizava junto com a respiração. Tenten passou as mãos pelos cabelos para livrar o rosto suado de fios incômodos.

Cogitou a idéia de se aconchegar mais a Neji, quem sabe descansar a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ou até mesmo abraçá-lo e ser abraçada de volta.

_Idéia ridícula._

Puxou o lençol para cobrir melhor o corpo e rumou até o banheiro.

O silencio naquele quarto era infinito, a não ser pelos baixos ruídos que ouvia vir do banheiro onde Tenten acabara de entrar.

O que ele estava fazendo da vida dele?

Vestiu algo e caminhou até a janela. Se não fosse pelas cortinas, certamente, alguém poderia ter admirado, ou não, uma bela cena. Sorriu com tal imaginação.

A porta do banheiro foi aberta e pode ver que Tenten também já vestia algo. Fixou seus olhos sobre ela.

Que mulher louca era aquela? Olha só pra Tenten! Podia ter qualquer um naquela vila, ela era tão... _magnífica. _

Porque se prender a um imbecil problemático como ele? _Porque? _

Talvez esse fosse o problema. Ela não estava presa a você, não é mesmo Hyuuga Neji?

Era sem amor. Era sem compromisso.

-O que há Neji? –a viu perguntar com o rosto enrugado em dúvida.

-O que você tem com aquele cara? –perguntou de repente, indiferente.

-Cara?

-É, o que tem com ele?

-Nyaki?

-É, Tenten. –bufou impaciente. –O que tem com ele?

E um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios dela. E ele adquiriu uma postura rígida. Talvez sua pergunta pudesse ter sido mal interpretada, talvez se precipitou em fazê-la. E pior, talvez, tenha criado em Tenten uma expectativa de importância que tudo aquilo não tinha.

-Deixa, não precisa responder. –disse se afastando da janela passando a juntar o resto de suas roupas.

-Hoje, mais cedo, você disse que precisava me ver. Era isso? –ela dizia o acompanhando com o olhar enquanto ele já abotoava a calça.

Realmente ele disse. Mas, o que era mesmo?

Respirou fundo olhando para a mulher a sua frente. Não sabia o que era. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que o trouxera ali se não a cede louca de possuir aquele corpo até seus ossos parecerem dormentes.

-Não seja ridícula. –disse desviando o olhar. –Porque seria isso?

-Oras, será que é porque você acabou de me perguntar? –se tem uma coisa a qual Neji lhe ensinara bem, era aquele tom irônico e irritante. E ela usava-o agora.

-Perguntei por perguntar, não tinha importância. Tanto, que já disse que não precisa responder. Que inferno! –seus dedos abotoavam raivosos os botões de sua camisa.

Sentiu as mãos dela pararem a sua por sobre a camisa. A luz parcial iluminava os frios olhos de Tenten sobre sua boca.

O que estava fazendo com a vida dela?

-Eu e Nyaki, nós somos apenas amigos. Não temos nada. E, acredite, se chegarmos a ter qualquer outro tipo de envolvimento, você saberá. Pois, não estará mais ocupando esse quarto. Essa cama. Agora, –sussurou enquanto desfazia o trabalho dele de abotoar aqueles botões afastando as mãos dele dali. –Deixa isso, não precisará mais dessa camisa.

Em que momento ela havia se tornado tão lascívia daquela forma? Era tudo tão vazio agora. Brincar com Neji, ainda era prazeroso, mas não era mais tão divertido quanto no começo. Às vezes até doía receber os beijos dele.

Se afundou em um relacionamento tão errado e oposto a tudo que um dia creu. Eles já não olhavam mais na mesma direção. Mas, ainda assim, sentia alcançar a plenitude sendo apertada daquela forma pelos braços dele.

Um dia, aquilo tudo acabaria. Os gemidos, arrepios, as explosões de prazer... Um dia, aquilo tudo viraria um lembrança distante. Talvez melancólica, talvez engraçada, talvez só uma simples lembrança.

Mas por enquanto, era palpável e real o suficiente para se largar no corpo dele, e até sorrir às vezes. Eles ainda brincavam um com outro.

Sem amor ou compromisso.

Eram as costas dele que se chocava com o colchão desta vez, era o corpo pequeno dela que descia sobre o dele enquanto ele lhe apertava os ombros. Era a vez dela se movimentar tão perfeitamente o fazendo arquear o corpo.

Era ele, e só ele, que parecia está vulnerável naquele momento.

-Relaxa, é sem amor, Neji. –a voz dela lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

-É... –e pensou que não teria voz quando os mesmo dentes, de horas atrás, lhe cravou no pescoço dessa vez. –Sem compromisso.

**Continua...**

E aí evoluções da humanidade. Blz? o/

Vamos lá... Eu, particularmente, **NÃO GOSTEI** deste capitulo. Eu **NÃO SEI,** definitivamente, escrever cenas –digamos que– quentes.

Acho chato escrever, acho difícil escrever e, definitivamente, **NÃO SEI** escrever cenas quentes ..skakskask..

Porem, elas são necessárias. Não é? Esse cap. pelo menos quer passar como é meio que essa relação carnal deles.

Minha eficiência nesse tipo de escrita é tão grande (¬¬'), que vcs puderem conferir o tamanho que este cap. saiu, neh u.U

..skaksaks..

Bem, ainda assim... Espero que tenham curtido a leitura e sintam o desejo de comentar.

**Mokona:** Isso que chamo de uma review poética ...rsrsrs... E vc está esta certa, nem tudo se aprende nos livros. Obrigada por seu coment.

**Shiori:** Tu não esperava? Bem, eu ainda não espero ..skakka.. Sinceramente me acho um desastre escrevendo assim. Mas, sua opinião nesse momento vale mais que a minha. E se tu diz que é assim, então... Bem, é assim ..sakska.. :*

**Hitsashi, Anna, Maah, Zisis, Oul:** As palavras de vocês foram gratificante de ler. Fico feliz ter agradado a pessoas tão bacanas que (algumas) vem acompanhando o que ando aprontando por aqui ..rsrsrrs.. Mil bjos e muito obrigada.

**Bjokas da tia ikaira :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. III: Impasse**

"**E eu não pretendia te encontrar lá**

**Quando nós éramos apenas crianças..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Essa não era a noite deles. Era a noite dela. Era a noite dele.

Era a noite dela com Nyaki.

Era a noite dele com alguém que ela não sabia, e não queria saber, quem.

Nyaki lhe estendeu o braço galante, e ela sorriu achando engraçado. Em uma noite estava embrulhada em lençóis se entregando sem nenhum pudor a alguém nada galante, e agora estava ali, sendo tratada como se estivesse no século passado, por uma espécie de príncipe encantado que lhe parecia à personificação da gentileza.

Isso lhe era, no mínimo, engraçado.

-Você é mesmo uma figura Nyaki.

-Esperava algo do tipo... _"você é tão encantador Nyaki"_. Mas, acho que _"figura",_ pode ser um elogio.

-Uma figura encantadora. Que tal?

E era sempre tão fácil sorrir quando estava com ele. E era sempre tão inevitável lembrar-se disso toda vez que estava com ele.

Ter uma missão aquela noite, era tudo que ele queria. Ter uma missão aquela noite, era tudo que ele não tinha.

Seu quarto parecia mais apertado que o normal, e isso lhe deixava mais inquieto do que gostaria de estar.

Algo lhe martelava a cabeça lhe avisando que faltava alguma coisa. Martelava-lhe também que a falta dessa coisa era o motivo de toda aquela inquietação.

E indo ainda mais fundo, essa _coisa _que parecia faltar, ia ganhando forma e... nome.

Era nessas horas que sua mão fechava em punho e ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente ignorando toda essa besteira que sua mente, em alguma parte totalmente insana, insistia em martelar-lhe.

Foi então que decidiu que não precisava dar importância aquilo tudo, não precisava de uma mente louca lhe dizendo coisas absurdas sobre o que ele precisava, ou não, para aquietar-se.

-Rosas? –arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-É, rosas. Porque, não gosta?

Rosas? Não, ela não gostava de rosas. Elas lhe pareciam tão... comuns.

Imaginar o parque de Konoha infestado de rosas e mais rosas lhe parecia uma paisagem irritante de se ver. A idéia de Nyaki de que aquele parque ficaria encantador com aquelas coisas vermelhas e emaranhadas de espinhos era... mal, muito mal.

Lírios eram melhores. Lírios não eram vermelhos e muito menos tinham emaranhados de espinhos. Muito pelo contrario. Lírios eram brancos e tão lisos. Lírios eram agradáveis. Lírios eram raros.

Lírios eram, definitivamente, melhores que rosas.

-Rosas são legais. – sorriu para ele.

Não tão legais, mas acabara de ser presenteada com uma por Nyaki. Seria verdadeiro lhe dizer que não gostava, mas achou não ser muito educado em lhe dizer seu real sentimento por rosas.

E dizer que elas eram "legais", era tão comum quanto às rosas eram. Combinava.

Rosas, legais, Nyaki... Tudo comum e combinava.

Nada de branco, complexo e raro.

Neji.

Havia mais espaço agora. Nada de quartos, estranhamente, apertados. Ainda os pensamentos, insistentes e incômodos, mas, agora havia mais espaço para repeli-los de uma vez.

Não era a noite deles. Era a noite dela. Era a noite dele.

Dele com pensamentos incômodos.

Dela com... Nyaki.

Argh! Seu estômago embrulhava só de pensar.

Há quanto tempo estava naquilo mesmo? Muito, muito tempo. Tempo o suficiente para ter somente a lembrança da boca dela, quando pensava em beijo. Tempo suficiente para ter somente a lembrança do corpo dela, quando pensava em sexo. Tempo suficiente para ter somente a lembrança dela, quando pensava em qualquer outra coisa.

Isso não era justo, era? Ela estava em algum lugar rindo, se divertindo e dizendo diversas vezes para aquele babaca o quanto ele era _incrívl, _enquanto ele ficava se remoendo?

Patético. Ele tinha unhas do pé mais incríveis que aquele cara.

Realmente, não era justo. Ele não devia estar sozinho andando para lugar nenhum, enquanto ela se dava ao desfrute de se divertir. Sem ele.

Ele poderia fazer o mesmo. Ele tinha e devia fazer o mesmo.

Sem ela.

Talvez assim, calaria a boca inútil daqueles pensamentos ridículos que ousaram insinuar que ele sentia falta de algo. Algo que tinha forma, nome e se divertia sem ele.

_O susto foi tamanho em ver o Hyyuga parado em seu quarto, que pensou ser um truque louco de algum ninja inimigo. Afinal, nunca que Hyuuga Neji iria até a sua casa só por ela ter se atrasado para um treino. Nunca. _

_Em um rápido movimento já se encontrava avançando sobre ele. Se era ou não Neji, ela ainda não tinha certeza, mas com certeza o faria sangrar como outro qualquer. _

_Viu somente um vulto vindo em sua direção pronto para feri-lo, se necessário. E ao julgar por tudo que acontecia de forma tão rápida, seria necessário. _

_Sentiu seu corpo passar direto deixando somente um vento a fazer balançar as longas mexas do ninja a sua frente. Em um giro rápido, voltou a avançar. _

_Teimosa, era o que ela era. Porque simplesmente não parava e perguntava. Mas, não. Mitsashi Tenten tinha o péssimo costume de atacar primeiro e perguntar depois. _

_Ele a pararia então. _

_Seus pulsos foram firmemente segurados por um par de mãos geladas e sua Kunai caiu no chão. Suas costas sentiram o impacto da parede rígida atrás de si. _

_Ela respirava tão rápido. Mais que ele. Os dois mais que tudo. _

_Suas mãos prendendo-a firme enquanto via as narinas movimentarem-se rápidas em uma respiração ofegante. Não devia está muito diferente dela. _

_Se ela tinha alguma dúvida, todas foram embora quando os olhos brancos lhe fitaram fixos com o byakugan. Seus braços rígidos se relaxaram e se permitiu uma expressão de espanto._

_Estavam tão próximos um do outro que era fácil ver a mínima linha de expressão que compunha os rostos. _

_-Neji... –sussurrou o nome dele._

_E pela primeira vez, depois anos convivendo com ela, Neji se viu estranho. _

_Seu corpo pareceu reagir de forma agonizante e sentir-se quente. Ele pensou em fazer coisas loucas –segundo julgamento dele – que envolvia ele, ela e o mais próximos que eles conseguissem ficar. _

_A boca dela se movia tão próxima...Droga, aquilo era algum tipo de tortura? _

_Foi então que fechou os olhos desativando o byakugan e ativando a consciência. Tortura maior era se permitir pensar em tais coisas com Tenten. _

_-E quem mais seria? –e se afastou. _

E se ambos não tivessem retido na memória aquele fatídico dia em que se sentiram pela primeira, se ambos não tivessem sustentado a vontade de experimentar o que lhes foi oferecido naquele fatídico dia de um mal entendido...

Talvez, agora, não estivessem tendo que contrariar pensamentos ridículos e insistentes, e nem sorrir para rosas comuns.

**Continua...**

Sei, sei... as coisas andam desconexas. Mas, vejam bem, os capítulos de ligação são para depois. ..rsrsr..

Realmente não é algo excitante de ler, é mais um daqueles caps. loucos de entendimentos que aparecem no meio da fic para deixar claro coisas que ninguém quer saber ..ksaksaks.. Prometo ficar maior, só não sei melhor ..rsarsra...

Eu volto, ok o/

**Favoritos** e **comentários**... Grata.

Kelly: Olha, fico bem feliz de ter vc de volta comentando. Que tudo, tu acompanhou a primeira versão da história no As? ('tô (re)postando ela por lá tbm)*.* Espero mesmo que te agrade essa versão, a história ainda é a mesma... só tentei melhorar a escrita ..rsrs.. Obrigada :*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**: E espero ter muitos e muitos "agains" seus por aqui, senhorita ..rsars.. Bjos pra vc tbm e obrigada :*

**Jackey**: Ow Jack *.* Viu só... Tenten safadinha moden on ..skaksa.. Me esforcei, e fico feliz que meu esforço tenha valido a pena. Muito obrigada :*

**Mokona Kuramae**: Cara, não gosto de OP porque aquele menino elástico me irrita de mais. O guri consegue ser pior q Naruto ..skaksaks.. Bem, cenas um pouco mais... mais, as vezes são necessárias. Quando este tema me surgiu na cabeça me pareceu bom ..ksakskask.. Gosto de escrever relacionamentos com o máximo de complexidade possível! E como disse a música "por isso não vamos parar" \o/ Vou precisar mesmo de sorte ..skaskaks.. Bjos e obrigada.

**Oul K.Z.****:** Te entendo perfeitamente. Não leio hentai, e se me bato com um em meio a fics... passo meio que batido por eles ..sarsras.. Não sei se estou sendo errada ao dizer isso, mas realmente acho que o que escrevo passa longe de ser um ..ksakskas.. Ou vai ver esteja em uma classe mais superficial de hentai, vai saber ..ksaksa.. Sabe o que me encanta? Ver a elegância e sinceridade de seu comentário. Fico satisfeitíssima em poder ter algo assim em meus trabalhos. Acho que o fato de gostar de trabalhar com esse tipo de diálogo e mais ainda com o interno da personagem, faz com que, ao menos, consiga fazer uma leitura agradável (por falta de uma definição mais cabível). Ótimo obs, quem nunca disse, hum õO. :*

**zisis****:** Zis, quero que tu me "encha-o-saco" até o fim dos meus dias! Nem ouse pensar em não fazer isso! ..skaksaks.. Muito obrigada pelo reconhecimento :*

**:* Ikaira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. IV: É Só Não Pensar.**

"**Estou sentado aqui, tentando me entreter com essa guitarra velha..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Estava bem melhor assim, não estava Neji?

As ruas de Konoha livre para que você andasse por elas sem problemas, sem pensamentos, sem ter que correr, sem ter que se esconder para poder chegar à janela dela. A janela de Tenten.

Hoje não teria a janela dela.

Como se realmente ninguém soubesse. Patético.

Mas estava bom assim, não estava?

Seus passos largos e vagarosos não faziam nenhum tipo de ruído ao tocar o chão. Pé ante pé pisavam silenciosamente pesados no chão de terra. Havia poucas pessoas a esmo como ele pelo caminho. Um cara bêbado fazendo versos sobre mulheres e amores, um casal acanhado dando os primeiros passos em uma relação, uma criança risonha segura firmemente à mão do pai... Era mais uma noite daquelas comuns que ele nunca tinha tempo de observar.

Um corpo de porte pequeno se chocou com o seu, parando, e lhe fazendo parar abruptamente. Por instinto, o segurou pelos ombros.

-Desculpe. –disse a voz de tom fino..

Ela não tinha cabelos presos em coques, de tom escuro e nem um pouco abaixo do ombro. Seus cabelos eram longos, muito longos, loiros e estavam soltos.

Sua estatura não era mediana e muito menos era imponente. Ela era baixa e parecia tão frágil que pensou que poderia até ter quebrado ao se chocar com ele.

Seus olhos não pareciam terra. Eles eram tão verdes que, se fosse de dia, talvez até ferisse os seus tão brancos.

Ela era diferente. Diferente de tudo que sua mente estava pensando naquele momento, também diferente do que teimava em não querer, como estava querendo, naquele momento.

E talvez, por isso, ela tenha lhe parecido tão agradável naquele momento.

-Não gosto muito daquele Hyuuga.

-Serio? Nem deu pra perceber.

E aquele sarcasmo dela, era tão engraçado como a dedução obvia dele. E por isso ela ria muito enquanto ele se fingia de ofendido.

Como foram parar no assunto _"Neji"_ mesmo?

Claro, ela, como sempre, citou _acidentalmente _o nome daquele, daquele... Hyuuga. Saco de homem irritante que não saia de sua cabeça em merda de hora nenhuma!

Porque ele simplesmente não desaparecia, pelo menos por hora, da droga da cabeça dela?

-Não sei, mas ele não me parece muito...

-Neji é uma boa pessoa Nyaki. Ele tem todo aquele jeitão, mas não é tão ruim como parece.

E estranhamente, o costumeiro sorriso que sempre carregava no rosto quando estava na presença de Nyaki, esmoreceu.

Por um breve momento, muito breve, achou suas palavras pesadas demais para ser ditas por ela. Alguém que conhecia aquele Hyuuga como ninguém, que sabia que ele era bom, mas, também sabia que ele era exatamente o que aparentava ser. E esse era exatamente o problema.

Teimoso, egoísta, inseguro, mal humorado...

Nyaki sorriu, e ela mandou seus pensamentos para outra parte. Uma parte onde eles não a fariam mais lhe privar de sorrir perto de quem a fazia fazer isso de um modo tão prático.

-Não se preocupe. Você está bem? –sim, ele era egocêntrico, frio, talvez até desumano. Mas um Hyuuga sempre fora educado para ser... educado. E ele não era uma exceção.

Os grandes olhos verdes da miúda a sua frente sorriram exageradamente fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Pra cima e pra baixo, pra cima e pra baixo...

Seu corpo se afastou do da jovem assim que retirou suas mãos dos ombros dela. Agora, era seguir caminho.

-Obrigada, Neji.

E ele seguiria seu caminho, se ela não tivesse bem no meio dizendo seu nome.

-Me desculpe, mas... Eu deveria te conhecer? –suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

-Não, não deveria. –e ela abaixou a cabeça, rindo, meio encabulada. Ao menos ele era um conhecido ninja.

Quase se sentiu estúpido.

Em outros tempos ele a ignoraria, passaria direto, talvez nem se preocupasse em saber se ela estava ou não bem por ter se chocado com ele.

Mas tudo isso seria em outros tempos. Tempos aos quais ele não estava com uma certa Mitsashi e com a cabeça doida para não pensar nisso. E a loira de olhos verdes e longos cabelos bem a sua frente, sorrindo tão espontaneamente lhe parecia algo interessante para ocupar a mente.

-Me desculpe...

-Negume. Negume Niato. –e ela lhe sorriu estendo a mão.

-Tenten...

-O que?

-Vocês... sabe. Você e o Neji...

-Sim. O que tem?

-Vocês já...

-Já...

-Quero dizer, vocês já tiveram, ou têm alguma coisa?

Se ela e Neji tinham alguma coisa?

Talvez naquele momento houvesse passado um vento frio por ali, ao menos seu corpo sentiu um calafrio e seu olhar se desprendeu do de Nyaki.

A praça de konoha com todas as suas imaginárias rosas comuns lhe pareceu esvaziar em um instante sugando, até mesmo, o próprio Nyaki da presença dela.

Se ela e Neji tinham alguma coisa?

Lembranças de muito tempo até os tempos recentes –_e porque não da noite passada_– fizeram um mutirão dentro de sua cabeça quase a fazendo doer. A boca dele na sua, as mãos passeando por seu corpo, suas próprias mãos entre os cabelos dele.

Se ela e Neji tinham alguma coisa?

E em nenhuma de suas lembranças havia mãos dadas, público e nem ao menos declarações mínimas de afeto. Não fora de um quarto ou qualquer outro lugar em que eles não estivessem a sós.

Sem amor. Sem compromisso

Se ela e Neji tinham alguma coisa?

-Não, Nyaki. Não há e nem nunca houve nada entre mim e Neji. Somos apenas amigos. –e sorriu.

Olhos verdes ou pessoas que faziam rir facilmente... Não havia muita diferença. Era só não pensar. Não pensar na merda que eram eles. Tenten e Neji.

**Continua... **

Mais um cap. emboleixon (mas entendeixon). Como puderam perceber esse cap. é uma continuação do anterior. E até que cheguemos onde temos que chegar vamos ter assim. Na verdade acho que só temos mais um nesse modo por enquanto. õO

E aí, como vai a vida de vocês?

Aos favoritos e comentários... Meu obrigada!

**Maah. ****Sakura Chinchila****:** _ROCK ROCK ROCK, OOH YEAAAH'_... 'Bão tbm! Acho que a coisa mais pesada que ouço são os gritos loucos do Jared e as guitarras bacanas no LP ou do GD ..rsrsr.. Acho õO. Lonely é uma música mais acústica, nada de muito _ROCK ROCK ROCK, OOH YEAAAH' _..akksaksakska..Mas é bom sim \o/. Obrigada por seu coment e... NEJIxTENTEN 4ever *.*

**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs****:** Ola fã n° 1 \o/ ..ksakskas.. Ow, Kelly agredeço imensamente todo esse carinho e consideração por meu trabalho. É sempre gratificante ver algo assim ..rsrsrs.. Obrigada :*

**Oul K.Z.****:** E eu ri quando li que tu riu ao lembrar de teu ex com a leitura. Fico imaginando que tipo de situação não deve ter sido a de vocês ..rsrsr.. Entendo e concordo com a delicadeza do lírio ser maior. E vou lhe dizer que tive essa mesma visão que você ao pensar em Neji: lírio X Nyaki: rosas. Foi então que escrevi a seguinte frase: _Rosas, legais, Nyaki...Tudo comum e combinava. Nada de __**branco, complexo e raro**__. Neji. _Me fixando em tais características (branco, complexo e raro) que escrevi. Cara, eu mesma após terminar a escrita vi o quão confusa a leitura poderia se tornar ..rsrrs.. Mas não ousei mexer em uma vírgula para facilitar um possível entendimento. Esse tipo de leitura me agrada imensamente pois, além de puxar a atenção do autor para cada coisinha, dá uma certa liberdade de pensar além do que se lê, sabe... Vejo como uma janela para algo bem maior dentro de nossas próprias mentes. Viu só menina... Nem eu acreditei ..rsasras.. Mas é bom saber que me saí bem. Muitíssimo obrigada Oul, ler seus coments é sempre um prazer incrível para meus olhos. :*

**zisis****:** Bem, complexidade é meu nome do meio u.U ..ksakskak.. Sim, foi um cap. confuso, porem o achei agradabilíssimo *.* (ser estranho essa Ikaira). Claro, Neji é insubstituível \o/ Medo dela O.O. quanto Gaara! ..skaksa.. Mas, Gaara é mesmo o cara o/ Pode deixar, vamos maltratar Neji mais um pouco. Me persiga para sempre Zis \o/ ..ksaksa.. :* P.S: não falou não, mas é uma honra saber que tenho um lugar lá *.*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. V: É tudo uma Questão.**

"**Tentando pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa**

**Apenas para me impedir de pensar em você..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

As poucas pessoas que por ali passavam, talvez achassem estranho o fato de Hyuuga Neji está sentado, aparentemente despreocupado e, principalmente, na companhia de uma jovem que não era a jovem Mitsashi Tenten.

Era estranho para ele também.

Negume, a jovem loira e baixinha de olhos exageradamente verdes, era mais feminina, mas delicada, e também não lembrava em nada o modo de Tenten falar.

Ela sempre matinha um ar angelical enquanto falava e sorria doce para ele. E talvez, se ele não estivesse tão estúpido e cego por suas negações a cerca da Mitsashi, Negume seria um ser enjoativo.

E por mais que lá no fundo de sua mente uma voz lhe gritasse isso, ele decidiu que Negume era agradável. Muito agradável apesar de falar e perguntar demais. Ou será que era ele quem falava e perguntava pouco?

E em algum momento da conversa ela deixou de saber da vida do _Neji ninja_ e perguntou sobre a vida do _Neji pessoa._

Não sabia muito o que falar. Pensou na Mitsashi, afinal ela estava sempre presente fosse em sua vida ninja ou pessoal. Mas, dispersou todo e qualquer pensamento que o levasse a isso.

Tenten não precisava se meter nisso. Precisava?

Então, do que ele falaria...?

Nada, não falaria nada. Ela estava tão próxima que talvez palavras não fossem uma ação seria melhor que qualquer resposta para a garota a sua frente de olhos tão desejosos sobre si.

E como raramente fazia –pra não dizer nunca– levou os seus lábios até o da, até então, desconhecida Negume.

Há quanto tempo não experimentava outro corpo ou boca? Talvez os lábios de Tenten não fossem únicos.

As pequenas mãos de Negume foram parar em sua nuca, enquanto as suas grandes desciam até a cintura dela. Era inegável que aquilo ali lhe esquentava um pouco o sangue, ele era homem. Sentiu a língua dela escorregar pela sua e a trouxe mais pra perto, a sua língua também se movimentou naquele beijo, procurando por um gosto que sabia que ali não tinha.

Se as poucas pessoas que ali passavam talvez achassem o fato de Hyuuga Neji está sentado, aparentemente despreocupado e, principalmente, na companhia de uma jovem que não era a jovem Mitsashi Tenten...

Imagine o quão absurdo poderia parecer o fato de Hyuuga Neji está sentando, aparentemente despreocupado e, principalmente, _beijando_ uma jovem que –para surpresa de quem jurava que ele a Mitsashi tinham algo– não era a jovem Mitsashi Tenten.

E todos que passavam por ali, talvez, realmente pensassem assim. Até mesmo a própria Tenten.

-Ei Tenten, aquele não é o Hyuuga? –Nyaki lhe indagou.

-Onde? –e sua cabeça buscou pelos cantos a figura de Neji.

-Sentado ali com uma garota.

E quando seus olhos se depararam com a cena que, definitivamente, não precisava ver, seu coração pareceu dar um pulo dentro do peito.

Maldita hora em que Nyaki lhe sugerira dar uma volta, e mais maldita ainda a hora em que ela aceitou.

Os lábios dele pressionados pelos de outra, as mãos dele pressionando a cintura de outra... Sentiu que podia vomitar ali de tão imunda que aquela cena lhe pareceu.

Se viu puxando o ar e piscando os olhos na tentativa de que tudo o que via sumisse, mas não sumiu. E também não iria sumir.

-Tenten...? –a voz de Nyaki lhe chamou.

-Sim, é realmente o Neji. –e seus olhos, ardendo, sorriram para o amigo a seu lado.

-Você está bem?

Você estava bem, não estava Tenten? Afinal, você e Neji não tinham nada. Certo? Certo. Ele não era mesmo a coisa certa pra você.

-Sim. Porque?

-Nada. É que de repente você me pareceu...

-Esta tudo bem, Nyaki.

-Ei, parece que o Hyuuga não é tão lerdo como eu pensava. –Nyaki comentou sorrindo maroto.

E o sorriso dele lhe faria sorrir e fazer alguma piada qualquer, claro, se não fosse de Neji, naquela situação, que ele estava falando.

-Que tal me levar para casa? Você já abusou mais de mim por hoje. Estou cansada. –disse zombeteira.

Não tinha piadas para Neji e sua acompanhante, mas poderia se livrar daquilo tudo com um humor em cima de sua própria desgraça.

-Claro.

Deixou os lábios de Negume e, assim como ela estava a fazer, também puxou ar. A garota tinha um sorriso bobo quando se olharam e ele se perguntou se ela não saia como uma louca para beijar rapazes durante a noite.

Ou melhor, desde quando ele saia beijando moças pelas ruas durante a noite?

-Me desculpe Neji... –disse ela com os olhos procuraram o chão enquanto mordia os lábios de forma tímida.

-Eu preciso ir. –e ignorando qualquer coisa, se levantou.

-Mas...

-Eu só... preciso ir.

-Nos veremos de novo?

Se eles se veriam de novo?

-Talvez.

E talvez, ele estivesse fazendo a maior idiotice de toda a sua vida. Mas, ainda assim, saiu a passos largos. Largos e discretamente contidos pela ansiedade que tinha de correr.

E sem nem se dar conta, ele correu. Correu e amaldiçoou desde seu grande fêmur até a esguia tíbia que compunham aquelas malditas pernas que o levaram até a casa dela. E poderia alargar a maldição para os 54 outros ossos que compunham sua mão ridícula que bateu na porta dela.

Ele preferia a janela, certo? Então, porque diabos estava parado a sua porta?

Se ela bem se lembra hoje não era a noite deles. Era a noite dela. Era a noite dele.

De cara emburrada, simplesmente abandonou a porta aberta e sumiu as vistas dele para onde seria a cozinha. E se ela contasse em 1, 2, 3, 4...

-Está tudo bem?

5. Era só ela contar a te 5 e ele logo apareceria.

Ele não foi recebido com as frases costumeiras e brincalhonas que ele fingia achar ridículas como: _"posso te ajudar em algo senhor", _ou_ "a saudade foi maior é?" _

E também não havia aquele sorriso sapeca que costumava acompanhá-la sempre que estava com ele.

Se encostou no batente da porta a observando fazer algo na pia em uma tentativa absurda de ignorá-lo.

-Sim. Porque não estaria?

O tom seco, irritado, o descaso... Ela estava irritada.

-Você está irritada.

-Não, não estou.

Respirou cansado tendo que engolir as palavras ásperas que lhe vieram a mente. Já não bastava ele ter pisado no próprio orgulho para ir até ela em uma noite em que não devia?

-E como foi o encontro?

Não, não bastava. Ele também devia pisar no orgulho para ouvir que ela preferia está com ele.

-Como?

-Você saiu com aquele... Nyaki –pôs nojo na voz. –Sempre sai com ele quando não está comigo.

-Nyaki é uma companhia muito agradável. É sempre bom estar com ele.

Hyuuga patético. Ela não estava com raiva de tê-lo visto beijando outra, não mesmo. Preferia se culpar inteira a admitir que ele lhe causasse tamanha irritação. Eles não tinham nada, ela não tinha que ficar irritada, droga!

Ele só tinha que ir embora e ela seria ela irritada com ela mesma de novo.

-Neji porque você não vai...

E toda a petulância que pretendia se virar para encará-lo e dizer para sumir dali, foi sugada pelos lábios gelados dele em seu pescoço a prensando ao balcão de sua cozinha enquanto ela ainda se mantinha de costas.

-Tenten... –e respirou o mais fundo que pode quando sentir falar-lhe entre sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido.

-O que foi? –e não sabia se seus olhos estavam fechados porque o toque dos lábios dele lhe dava prazer, ou se só tentava manter a consciência.

-Tem certeza que não está zangada?

Droga, Neji! Se virou para empurrá-lo pra longe de si. Ela estava zangada, porra! É claro que estava. Será que ele tinha que fazê-la sentir tudo de uma só vez, prazer e raiva?

-Por Kami-sama! Porque você simplesmente não vai embora.

Há passos pesados deixou aquele lugar já quente demais, para se livrar daquele Hyuuga idiota demais. Que merda! Ela só queria que ele fosse embora de uma vez.

O cômodo que lhe era apresentado de sala, lhe pareceu como um vulto quando passou por ele desejando simplesmente chegar até seu quarto, se trancar lá e só sair quando não houvesse mais Neji em nenhum canto de sua casa. Mas, foi parada pelas mãos firmes de Neji que seguravam com força seu pulso.

-Posso saber por que estamos tendo essa briga ridícula?

-Porque você é ridículo. E não estamos brigando.

E seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. E os olhos dele brilhavam de raiva. E a aproximação que eles tinham transpirava raiva.

-Você é impossível. –ele disse entre os dentes largando o pulso dela e virando de costas.

E ela engoliu tudo que tinha entalado na garganta enquanto seus olhos encaravam as costas do Hyuuga.

-Hoje não é nossa noite, Neji. Vá embora.

E ele ouviu a porta do quarto dela bater forte. E naquele momento, só queria que a droga dos lábios dela não fossem únicos, ou que, simplesmente, essa fosse a noite deles.

Era simplesmente uma questão de hoje não ser o dia.

**Continua... **

Olá pessoinhas dedicadas. O que me dizem do cap.? õO

Bem, bem... Não tenho muito o que dizer pois o dia hoje foi um saco, e se me atrevesse a dizer algo seria: SHIT ¬¬'

Então, tia Ikaira vai ficar caladinha e deixar vcs falarem ..srarsars..

**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs****, ****Taah-chan****, ****zisis****, ****Maah. ****Sakura Chinchila**... Agredeço um montão por cada palavra no comentário de vocês. Me desculpe o agradecimento relâmpago, hoje realmente não é um bom dia.

**;)**

**Ikaira :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. VI: Atraso**

"**Um pensamento sobre você é o suficiente**

**Pra deixar o resto do mundo para trás..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Prendia seus pés no chão para que eles não começassem um tamborilar impaciente na madeira. Palavras ainda eram ditas e ela só queria que todo aquele discurso acabasse para poder correr dali o mais rápido que pudesse e chegar em casa.

Outros dois ninjas ouviam junto com ela aquele fatídico discurso que a impedia de poder entrar debaixo da água fria e relaxar o seu cansado corpo. Dois ninjas que ela, se quer, sabia os nomes. Mas os números eram 3 e 4, e isso lhe parecia ser o bastante. Ao menos fora assim que os chamara durante a missão que fizeram juntos. Missão curta, cansativa e que lhe roubara todo um dia e toda uma noite.

Porque não poderia simplesmente ter chegado naquela noite e ido direto para sua casa, ao invés de ter que ir até a Hokage?

Em outros tempos não precisaria fazer isso. Mas ali não eram os outros tempos. O comandante daquela missão não era seu antigo sensei. Muito diferente de Gai, tinha um semblante sério.

_Ao menos_, ela pensou, poderia estar vestindo um macacão verde, ou ter sobrancelhas mastodônticas, ou até mesmo cabelo com corte de tigela.

Sentia falta de seu antigo sensei. De seu antigo time. E de não ter que fazer relatórios ridículos em plena dez horas da noite, estando tão cansada como estava_._

Há quanto tempo não tinha uma missão mesmo? Estava tão desacostumada a tudo isso.

Tempos de extrema paz eram, deveras, muito agradáveis, mas também lhe retardava um pouco tirando aquele espírito de luta que lembrava ter quando mais jovem.

O discurso chegava ao seu final e todo seu corpo estava pronto para se mover.

-...creio que os resultados foram bons. Vocês estão dispen... –a Hokage deu uma pausa.

A porta havia sido aberta o que chamou a atenção de todos ali. Mas dela, só arrancou um resmungo de maldição por ter atrasado em alguns segundos sua hora de ir embora.

-Desculpe. –e aquela voz a fez parar suas ações por um instante.

Droga!

Há quanto tempo não o via? Desde aquela noite imbecil que ela o vira beijando outra, a mesma noite em que ela própria havia batido a porta do quarto com força desejando que ele sumisse.

E ele sumiu.

Por quaro noites Hyuuga Neji sumiu da vida dela. Quatro noites nas quais ela não dormia direito pensando que ele podia estar com a mesma garota da _noite imbecil. _Uma garota que não era ela.

Mas era isso mesmo que você queria, não era? Que ele sumisse.

E ele sumiu.

Agora, Neji estava bem ali, parado a poucos passos dela e, tudo que ela queria era gritar na cara dele o porquê dele não ter aparecido antes!

O porquê de ele a ter deixado por quatro noites, e acordando manhãs seguidas, completamente suada com os lençóis grudados no corpo dolorido de uma noite mal dormida.

Não que fosse por falta dele. Recusava-se a admitir que a droga do lado vazio em sua cama, por quatro noites seguidas, a estava pondo em paranóia.

Aquela falta que ela sentia podia ser de qualquer coisa, de qualquer outra coisa, mas, definitivamente, não era dele. Não mesmo.

-Não se preocupe, Neji. Creio que você chegou na hora.

Na hora? Ele estava 4 dias atrasado! Ela se permitiu respirar e fechar as mãos em punho.

Andava tão rápido, seus passos eram tão agressivos que a olhos não treinados ela não passava de um vulto nas ruas. Porque a droga de sua casa parecia tão longe hoje? Ouviu seu nome ser chamado, mas não se deu o trabalho de querer saber quem era. Só queria sua casa. Já.

A água fria deveria lhe relaxar e esvaziar sua mente, mas nessa noite a droga da água fria estava lhe lembrando o toque gelado das mãos de Neji que, há muito tempo, ela não sentia.

Nem se quer o olhou direito quando ele entrou na sala da Hokage, se só a presença dele lhe fez tudo aquilo, tinha medo de encarar seu rosto e, o que já era ruim, ficar ainda pior.

Sua pele estava dormente e ao encarar seus dedos dos pés, pode vê-los enrugados. Assim como os das mãos. Respirou fundo com uma das mãos apoiadas na parede de seu banheiro e a socou. A água parou de correr.

Que irritação mais sem fundamento.

Se enrolou na toalha e mirou seu reflexo no espelho. Iria cortar os cabelos, já estavam mais compridos do que ela gostaria que estivesse. E Neji não gostava de seus cabelos tão compridos assim.

Fechou os olhos e sorriu fraca. Será que seu mundo estava sendo esquecido por pensar tanto nele?

A cama já estava arrumada, só esperando que seu corpo se jogasse sobre ela. Já vestida, era tudo que queria fazer.

E fez. Por exatos trinta minutos seu corpo pode descansar, mas as batidas em sua porta eram insistentes e atormentavam seus ouvidos.

Arrastou seus pés a contragosto pelo piso querendo acabar com o ser que batia em sua porta. Com a mão na maçaneta, respirou fundo para simplesmente não ceder as suas vontades de matar quem a incomodava.

Seu visitante inesperado já estava de costas pronto para partir quando ela abriu a porta.

-Nyaki?

-Tenten...

Ele se virou sorrindo. Ela não pode retribuir, seu semblante manteve-se enrugado em duvida e surpresa. Estava cansada, era tarde, tinha certa irritação e a única coisa que ela queria saber era o que ele fazia ali. Esqueceu-se totalmente de ser cordial.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que faz aqui?

-Desculpe pelo horário.

-Não. Está tudo bem.

-Você estava em missão, certo?

-É. Na verdade acabei de chegar.

Estavam ainda perto da porta e ela tentava ao máximo não enxotar Nyaki dali. Ela o adorava, isso era fato, mas só não estava em um de seus melhores momentos ou... horários.

-Oh, deve estar tão cansada. Me perdoe, Tenten. Só queria saber se estava bem.

-Não se preocupe. –lhe sorriu. –Mas, porque acha que eu não estaria bem?

-Você passou por mim tão apressada, e parecia muito irritada também. Chamei seu nome, mas se quer olhou. Achei que podia estar com problemas... ou sei lá.

Oh, então era ele! Levou uma das mãos até a testa batendo ali. Ela queria matá-lo e ele só estava preocupado. Argh, ela era tão ridícula às vezes.

-Acho que eu devo me desculpar então. É que estava com tanta pressa de chegar em casa que nem prestei atenção em nada enquanto passava.

-Vou te deixar descansar então.

-Obrigada.

Um abraço apertado da parte dela, um beijo demorado em sua bochecha da parte dele e sua porta já se encontrava fechada e sua casa completamente vazia entregue a escuridão.

Vinte e três horas e quinze minutos. Nyaki era uma pessoa realmente incrível, se preocupava com ela de forma tão doce e agradável. Às vezes desejava ser mais para ele, desejava ser tudo que ele queria e precisava, só para vê-lo sorrir feliz. Ainda que fossem vinte e três horas e quinze minutos de uma noite cansativa e irritada.

Os mesmo pés que se arrastaram para atender a porta, agora se arrastavam para levá-la de volta a sua cama.

Talvez voltasse a dormir logo, e talvez dormisse melhor essa noite. Para isso, só teria que manter em mente o sorriso tão agradável de preocupação que acabara de receber de seu amigo.

E isso era tudo que ela faria. Mas tudo a sua volta sumiu, seus pensamentos mudaram de direção ao ver aqueles olhos brancos tão sérios a encarando em meio a escuridão.

-Pensei que ele não fosse embora nunca.

Seu coração deve ter parado, pois sentiu um solavanco dentro peito. E nada mais importava.

**Continua... **

Esse cap. está muito... Ah, sei lá õO

Tipo, tentei mexer nele mas... Ah, sei lá!

Olhe, só, olhem só... Se não é a Ikaira de novo \o/

E então, como vão (ou não) indo? u.U

**Anna Poisonself**: Bom te ter de volta Anna \o/ Pois é, pois é, seja lá o que te abriu o apetite espero ter nesse e em muitos outros ..ksksksk.. Então, tu volta? :*

**zisis**: Agradecimento duplo: pelo seu coment e pela filosofia de dias melhores ..rsrsrs.. Bom que gostou do cap. Super amo te ter por aqui :*

Kelly: \o/ Dá uma vontade de pular com os coments animados dessa guria õ.O ..skaksakska.. Superameidorei :*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**: Abrangeeeeeeeeeente ..saksaks.. Obrigada \o/ E sim, super apoio cara feia para o Neji òó

**Oul K.Z.**: Pois é, essa coisa de que sempre se pode esperar para ouvir a coisa certa. Fica adiando dizendo está bem, mas dando a vida para ouvir as palavras certas. Esse tipo de atitude é bem comum, não só em textos, mas também na própria realidade: um amor cura outro. Coisa estúpida, eu concordo. Sério, temos que nos sentar um dia desses para que possa me contar sua história ..rsrsrs.. Quando escrevi esse texto, nunca pensei que alguém pudesse, realmente, se meter em uma confusão tão grande. A gente sabe que existe, mas nunca pensa encontrar ..rsrsrsr.. Bom que esse meu jeito de escrever lhe agrade. As vezes fico em dúvida se o texto será ou não entendido, pois não gosto de dar detalhes demais. É algo do tipo: tome o pó e o açúcar. Faça o café u.U É sempre muito bom ler seus coments, sempre que possível não deixa de faze-los :*

**Taah-chan**: ..skakska.. Tem coisa melhor que casal complicado? É tão divertido *.* ..skakskas.. Pois é, acordo ridículo entre dois orgulhosos dá nisso. Vlw :*

**Thayna Zumba**: Hey, acho que é a primeira vez que nos encontramos... Ou não? õO Enfim, fico satisfeita que tenha gostado do texto. Espero que possa voltar e acompanhar. Obrigada :*

**Ikaira :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. VII: **

"**E eu não pretendia te dar arrepios**

**Pelo modo como eu beijo..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Estava ali sentado, um dos braços sobre o apoio da poltrona bordô no canto do quarto dela, enquanto o outro levava a mão até a altura de suas têmporas apoiando a cabeça.

Seu ar era entediado e mantinha aquela costumeira áurea fria que sempre o acompanhava. Os olhos vagos não demonstrando nada além do que sua aparência demonstrava. Tédio.

Tenten, atônita a sua frente, parecia querer avançar sobre ele o estapeando com tudo que tinha, para que ele ao menos, sentisse um terço da droga que ela sentia. Mas ela não o fez. Nunca o faria. Simplesmente engoliu toda aquela agonia sem nome deixando refletir nela todo o tédio dele.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –o indagou com a voz baixa. Tinha medo que a mínima alteração em seu tom de voz desencadeasse gritos histéricos de fúria.

-O que _ele_ fazia aqui? –ele rebateu ainda sentado com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Desde quando minha vida é de sua conta? –disse áspera.

-Não vou brigar com você. –Neji respirou fundo, não impaciente, cansado. Parecia muito cansado.

No entanto, para ela, aquilo soava como descaso. Como uma diferença tamanha que só fazia queimar mais ainda a coisa sem nome dentro dela.

-Então só vá embora e me deixe em paz!

Sua frase lhe fez tremer um pouco a fazendo calar a boca crispando os lábios em linha reta. E se ele fosse realmente embora pela segunda vez? Se ele fosse embora por mais quatro dias? Ridículo.

Andou até a borda de sua cama ajeitando os lençóis de forma agressiva no intuito de se deitar, ignorá-lo e, quem sabe, até mesmo esquecê-lo. Sua cabeça lhe confundia tanto, Neji lhe confundia tanto. Era raiva, era desejo, era mágoa, era vontade de chorar, de gritar.

-O que está havendo? –ele perguntou se pondo de pé.

Pensou em mandá-lo embora mais uma vez, ou gritar que não estava havendo nada, ou que não era da conta dele. Mas, só respirou. Um suspiro profundo e longo.

De todas as alternativas que tinha, a única que descartou até na hora de pensar, era a que lhe mais tentava em executar. Eles não tinham nada, nenhuma obrigação ou compromisso um com o outro. Porém, decidiu nomear de _curiosidade_, e não de _cobrança_ o que queria fazer. Assim, seu orgulho não seria diminuído e poderia se enganar dizendo que não importava.

-Quem era ela? –sua voz saiu apertada.

A pergunta foi tão espontânea e direta que ele quase se assustou. A viu olhar perdida para um lugar qualquer enquanto apertava nas mãos o travesseiro que por vários minutos tentou ser ajeitado sobre a cama junto com os lençóis.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto sua mente tentava formular mil e uma respostas para dar ela. Respostas que iam desde fingir não saber do que se tratava, até a verdade para acabar com aquilo logo de uma vez.

-Você nos viu? –disse dando um passo pra perto dela enquanto a via recuar lhe dando as costas.

-É, eu vi.

Por mais que aquela situação merecesse ser tratada de forma formal, ou algo do tipo, sentiu uma corrente de satisfação invadir seu corpo quando pensou que a Mitsashi estava zangada por vê-lo com outra mulher. Se fosse o caso, aquilo se chamava ciúme... E nunca pensou que lhe faria tão bem.

Um sorriso quase surgiu em seus lábios, mas ele o reprimiu. Assim como conteve toda aquela corrente de satisfação que começava a ficar tão, mais tão prazerosa.

-Negume. Ela se chama Negume. –disse indiferente dando mais um passo em linha reta, sem recuo da parte dela desta vez.

Mais um passo e poderia sentir o corpo colado ao dela, mais um mísero passo para poder sentir o corpo queimar sendo acompanhado pelo corpo dela.

E, Kami-sama, como queria poder sentir o corpo dela! Quatro dias nunca foram tão longos para passar, uma missão nunca demorou tanto para acabar, uma rápida conversa com a Hokage nunca foi tão exaustiva de se terminar.

Quatro dias e tudo que queria era tê-la mais uma vez.

-Você é livre... Neji. Eu nunca te impedirei de ter outra mulher. –e ao contrario do que pensou, sua voz não tremeu. Saiu firme surpreendo-a.

-Eu sou? –tocou no ombro dela tentando parecer zombateiro e a sentiu encolher-se.

-Você é. –virou-se encarando os olhos dele.

Bem no fundo daquela íris chocolate pensou ter visto um emaranhado de cores escuras se misturando e tirando o costumeiro brilho que sempre vira ali. Podia sentir o desejo de seus olhos brancos, presos a boca dela, mas não sentia que esse mesmo desejo se refletia nos olhos escuros a sua frente.

-Ela não é importante, Tenten. –disse em um suspiro enquanto afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

-Não me importa o que ela é para você agora. Só peço que... –parou quando sentiu os lábios dele molharem a sua pele.

-O que? –retirou-se do pescoço dela lhe encarando os olhos.

-Quando ela for algo, me avise. Pois, eu deixarei de ser.

Deixará de ser? Ele nunca havia pensado nisso. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça o dia em que Tenten deixaria de ser algo em sua vida. Um _algo_ ainda sem nome, mas que ele já se acostumara a ter em exclusividade, sempre.

Seus lábios tocaram os dela enquanto os braços a traziam para mais perto. A sentiu tremer e arrepiar-se naquela abraço. Como sentia prazer em fazê-la ficar daquele jeito, como a culpa de fazê-la perder o chão era deliciosa.

As mãos deslizavam por sobre a roupa dela a pressionando cada vez mais pra junto de si. Devagar, sua língua traçou aqueles lábios tão quentes e provocativos para logo depois se ver perdida em movimentos contínuos quando foi acolhida pela dela.

Sentiu as pequenas mãos lhe escorregarem pelo ombro e prenderem os cabelos de sua nuca. Com o corpo levantado na ponta dos pés, ela se exprimia de encontro ao corpo dele parecendo buscar o máximo de contato, o máximo de aperto que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

A respiração tão forte, as alterações de arrepios na pele, de temperatura... Como sentiu falta daquela mulher se perdendo em seus braços, de todo aquele desejo e poder sobre ela. De senti-la sussurrar seu nome, controlar gemidos...

Suas roupas estavam tomando um rumo para longe de seu corpo, enquanto que, boa parte das dela, já tinham voado para um canto qualquer que ele não se importava. Seus lábios lhe beijavam o colo que subiam e desciam em um ritmo frenético.

Mais uma vez as pernas se esbarravam tentando achar o caminho para a cama em meio a toda aquela escuridão e descontrole.

As pernas dela foram parar em sua cintura enquanto seu corpo descia sobre o colchão e lençóis desarrumados.

Em meio à penumbra da noite, os olhos se abriram para encararem o erro tão gostoso e evidente que cometiam.

O escuro que vira nos olhos dela ainda mais cedo, ainda estava lá tão sufocante... Mas agora havia um algo mais, também podia ver o brilho do desejo que eles haviam perdido. Certa conformidade também era refletida ali, ou será que vira tristeza?

-Sem amor? –e suas bocas estavam tão próximas que aquele hálito quente e ofegante que vinha dos lábios dela lhe fez fechar os olhos.

-E sem compromisso.

Talvez, se ela não se entregasse dessa forma tão louca, que o fazia enlouquecer, Negume poderia ser algo para ele.

Mas, enquanto o corpo dela derretesse em seus braços em um único beijo, ele a escravizaria mais um pouco.

**Continua...**

Aloha criaturinhas do submundo! Sabe, Ikaira andou sem net ¬¬' Mas voltou \o/

Viram que temos uma parte prive por ali neh... E tbm já sabem que não sou muito boa nisso. Então... perdoem-me por qualquer contratempo.

De resto... Acho que tivemos um cap. feliz \o/

Vou deixar que vcs me digam sobre isso ;)

**zisis**: Zis... Já estou cansada de agradecer por seus coments, viu ¬¬' (AH! Pegadinha da Ikaira \o/) Ok, eu paro u.U ..sakskakska.. Obrigada por sempre comparecer. Ow, amigo bom o , é sempre bom ouvir algo do tipo "vai ficar tudo bem" . Bjos pra ti :*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**: Sim, sim... 4 dias! Sim, sim... Maldito Hyuuga! Mas... ele pode se explicar. Viu só, ele quase estava como Tenten ..rsrsr.. Cara, 'num é que foi mesmo .skakskaska. Menos Ikaira, bem menos ¬¬'. ..skaks.. Bjos Maah :*

**Thayna Zumba**: Obrigada Thay. Fico feliz que esteja do seu agrado a fic. Sim, sim... vamos bater altos papo por lá. Como leitora, tbm gosto de conhecer meus autores. E como protótipo de escritora, gosto que os leitores queiram saber mais de mim \o/ Obrigada mesmo :*

**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs**: Kelly… Sua maníaca das palavras compostamente juntas \o/ ..skaksak.. "ExpetaVilhosa" õO ... Gente, gamei nisso ..skaksaksk.. Menina, o Nyaki é memso um ser humano fofo, ás vezes chega ser até babaca. Mas é bom que ele seja assim para dificultar a vida da Tenten. Você já sebe, mas... é sempre bom ver seus coments por aqui. :*

**Anna Poisonself**: Hey Anna... Bem, acho que já temos uma explicação para o desaparecimento ..rsrsr.. A primeira vez que escrevi esse cap. cada linha escrita era pensando em fazer tudo certinho só para encaixar esse "Pensei que ele não fosse embora nunca" ..ksakska.. Costumo muito criar história com base em títulos e frases isoladas. Enfim, Obrigada pelo reconhecimento :*

**Oul K.Z.**: O que posso dizer... Quando criei o Nyaki o fiz com o único intuito: ele deveria ser aquele cara perfeito. E é sempre difícil odiar o que ele é, mesmo ele estando entre "o casal". Ele foi feito para que odiássemos Tenten as vezes, sentirmos pena dele as vezes e até mesmo para chegarmos a torcer por ele ..rsrsr..

Sabe, quando nos identificamos com uma história é quase mágico. E tu não sabe como me sinto feliz em esta fazendo parte de sua "quase magia". É super quando nós conseguimos alcançar um leitor dessa maneira.

Agora, o ponto alto aqui foi seu "protesto" ..rsrsr.. Tipo, enquanto lia podia quase ver uma multidão raivosa gritando por justiça ..skaks.. Claro que fiquei muito feliz em saber que acha essa fic merecedora de mais. Já estava até me acostumando com a média de 5 coments por cap. mas tu acendeu minha chama revolucionária \òó/ ..skaksa..

Tambem já me indignei desse modo. Já li história que não mereciam o reconhecimento que tinham, e outras que realmente mereciam muito mais do que alcançaram.

Obrigada, Oul. Não sei se mereço tanto, mas me alegro em pensar merecer ..rsrs..

:*

**Shiori XD'****, ****Vivi Akemi****, ****Laah'S**(primeira vez por aqui Laah?): Muitíssimo obrigada pelas palavras de vocês. O mínimo ponto escrito em seus coments é de grande alegria para mim poder lê-los. Voltem, ok ;)

Até o próximo? õO

**Ikaira :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. VIII: Seria?**

"_**Uma chance hoje a noite**_**..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's**__**)**_

As frias correntes de ar daquela noite lhe gelavam a ponta do nariz. Desde que se desprendera de sua casa se perguntava por que diabos o tinha feito.

Sua casa estava quente e confortável, ao contrario daquelas ruas escuras e frias. Em nenhum momento de sua vida se lembrara de ser sociável, o que lhe dava ainda mais motivos para se xingar por sair aquelas ruas para isso.

Poderia pôr a culpa na insistência irritante de Lee. O amigo lhe atormentou tanto que em um ímpeto de impaciência disse "sim". Também não ligava para a droga da palavra que dera a Lee, mas o pensamento de pensar nas conseqüências de faltar com ela eram assustadores.

Então iria mesmo contra a sua vontade.

E também havia Tenten. Se pensasse melhor, a culpa dele deixar o aconchego de seu lar era mais dela do que qualquer coisa que tivesse haver com Lee. O sorrisinho de descrença que ela lhe lançará por trás de Lee quando este lhe convidou, foi talvez mais responsável do qualquer impaciência para que ele dissesse o maldito "sim".

Sem contar o fato do próprio "_sim_" dela. Quer dizer, porque simplesmente não dizer "_não_" e esperá-lo entrar pela janela como de costume?

Mas não a Mitsashi. Estava quase certo que aquilo tudo era mais para irritá-lo do que um "_reencontro_" de um velho time e amigos.

Seus dedos pareciam gelados dentro do bolso e seus cabelos estavam a umedecer. Desde quando Konoha era fria desse jeito?

Seus olhos logo avistaram o local onde seus amigos o esperavam. O calor ali dentro lhe atingiu a face assim que abriu a porta e colocou o primeiro pé para dentro do recinto. O barulhinho chato do sino anunciou sua chegada pra os demais.

Sempre odiou essas coisas, elas chamavam atenção e ele não gostava de atenção. De cara emburrada, e ignorando o comprimento do –que parecia ser– dono do local, logo avistou o estridente Lee lhe acenando e o sorriso de Tenten meio escondido por de trás do espalhafatoso amigo. Espere, ela estava de vestido? E era vermelho?

Sua feição emburrada não mudou e o pequeno giro que fez com olhos seria o único comprimento, ao menos por agora, que seus amigos receberiam.

Se contassem nos dedos _–_o que não seria o suficiente_–_ havia um bom tempo que o antigo time dez não era visto todo junto. Mesmo sem seu antigo sensei.

Quase que poderia ser estranho ver aqueles três, tão opostos, sentados em uma mesa depois de tanto tempo, conversando como amigos que se tornaram. Estranhamente.

Só não mais estranho do que aquela insistência de Lee naquela coisa que ele chamava de roupa.

Oras, aquela coisa não deveria nem ser nomeada como roupa. Até um cego enxergaria isso. As roupas dele eram normais, as roupas dela eram normais e tudo isso era um fato certo. Mas, macacões colantes verdes fora de moda _–como se algum dia eles estivessem na moda– _não chegavam nem perto de normal.

Lee tomava chá, para segurança dele próprio e do estabelecimento que eles se encontravam. Tenten o acompanhava, mas Neji preferia saquê.

Não sabe ao certo o quanto sua irritação podia ter chegado, mas assim que chegou perto o suficiente de onde seus amigos se encontravam sentiu o sangue ferver instantaneamente.

A figura ridícula e risonha de Nyaki se encontrava sentado ao lado de Tenten, tão grudado a morena que podia ser confundido com o irmão gêmeo que por falta de desenvolvimento ficou grudado estragando a bela figura da _irmã_ gostosa.

Saquê era forte, saquê era quente, saquê o faria agüentar a sacanagem que Lee fizera chamando aquele idiota, e também aquela conversa. Saquê poderia mantê-lo calmo.

_Conversa ridícula_, ele pensava. Lee encantado com uma garota qualquer apoiando o afloramento do amor, e Tenten prometida a um completo idiota chamado... Nyaki, que parecia estar adorando a idéia. Esse nome sempre lhe dava vontade de vomitar.

Mas não vomitaria.

Se for pensar bem e analisar os fatos, Tenten e Nyaki eram um par perfeito. Quer dizer, eles combinavam de um jeito estranho que ela nunca combinaria com ele.

Não que quisesse combinar nada, mas não iria perder seu tempo imaginando-se... _combinando_. Com Tenten.

Talvez ele combinasse com Negume_._ Ele e Tenten nunca dariam certo, de qualquer forma.

_Ele era teimoso. Ela também. _

_Ele era irritante. Ela também. _

_Ele nunca admitiria. Ela também... _

Ouviu dizer que eram os opostos que se atraiam. Não teria, de qualquer forma, como dar certo.

-... e eu serei seu padrinho. –Lee, quase que, gritou.

-Não me lembro de ter programado meu futuro ainda. –disse divertida com a empolgação do amigo.

-Oras, Tenten-chan, um dia todos nós encontramos alguém que nos queira, e que nós queremos para sempre.

Os surtos filosóficos de Lee eram, deveras... surtos. Esse lado poético do amigo poderia, quase, lhe parecer bonito. Claro, se não fossem surtos tão absurdo.

O sorriso de Nyaki se alargou no que Lee pronunciou as palavras e Neji fechou as mãos em punho debaixo da mesa cerrando os dentes.

Estava tentando ao máximo ignorar tudo ali, mas aquela cara de bobo apaixonado que via o _gêmeo_ de Tenten fazer a cada vez que uma insinuação dos dois juntos era citada, ou quando simplesmente fixava os olhos nela... já estava começando a perturbá-lo demais.

-Você só fala besteiras, Lee. –sua voz saiu irritada antes mesmo que ele pudesse deter tais pensamentos em sua mente.

-Por quê? –Tenten lhe perguntou parecendo interessada.

-Não existe essa coisa de amor eterno, Tenten. Tudo, um dia, tende a se acabar. –disse parecendo entediado.

-Agora, quem fala besteiras é você. –ela fez uma expressão de descaso, enquanto ele abria um sorriso tão debochado.

Os olhos de Neji sempre brilhavam quando ele sorria daquele jeito, o que se não a matasse de raiva, seria algo encantador de se ver.

-Com licença rapazes. –ela disse cordial engolindo a raiva e ignorando Neji.

Sentiu sua mão ser apertada pela de Nyaki antes de se pôr de pé. Não queria dar a impressão de esta fugindo ou algo do tipo, mas sentia que se permanecesse ali se fazendo de mulher forte poderia –se não cair no tapa com Neji– no choro.

Lee quase gritou que ela poderia se sentir a vontade para ir ao banheiro, e se não fosse por Nyaki o "quase grito" teria se concretizado. Ela sorriu tentando não trasnparecer o que lhe remoia por dentro dando as costas aos _amigos_.

Não demorou muito, o fato é que toda essa coisa já era bem previsível. Ouviu a porta atrás de si bater e ser trancada e, antes mesmo dela dizer qualquer palavra de protesto –se é que ela diria–, sua cintura foi apertada e seu corpo colado ao de outro.

-Não viu a placa que dizia "_mulheres_"?

-E você não viu a placa que dizia "_não me provoque_"?

Os braços dela ainda pendiam, derrotados, ao lado do corpo enquanto seu pescoço era devorado pelos lábios dele.

-Onde diabos estava essa placa? –perguntou suspirando.

-Bem na minha testa, desde a hora que cheguei e te vi. Você não gosta de vestidos. Porque está usando vestido hoje? E porque vermelho? –girou o corpo dela de frente para o seu medindo-a de cima em baixo com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguida.

-O vestido foi casual. Neji, pode haver alguem. –respondeu meio desinteressada.

-Não ha. Vestido nesse frio? –ele perguntou com um sorriso ordinário.

O fato era que não imaginava a queda de temperatura que resolveu acontecer. E também queria fazer aquele Hyuuga desgraçado pagar por existir. Mas parece que não foi uma idéia tão boa assim. Então só virou o rosto o ignorando.

-E porque vermelho?

-Oras, porque você detesta vermelho.

E ele detestava mesmo. Detestava o vermelho natural dos lábios dela, o vermelho que seu próprio rosto passou a adquirir por culpa dela e, principalmente, o maldito vestido casual vermelho que o fazia desejá-la bem mais do que gostaria.

Neji tinha razão, estava frio. Os braços fortemente agarrados ao corpo era uma prova disso. Ao seu lado, Nyaki caminhava em um silêncio sepulcral que não era comum. Não para ele.

A caminhada até a sua casa nunca lhe havia sido tão lenta. Quando aceitou que Nyaki a acompanhasse não pensou que teria que andar do jeito dele, e não simplesmente sair pulando por telhados em velocidade quando simplesmente cansasse de andar. Da próxima vez, pensaria um pouco mais antes de tentar irritar Neji.

Sentiu que seus dentes tencionaram bater um contra o outro fazendo barulho. Rapidamente travou a boca e apertou mais os braços em volta ao corpo.

-Parece que está com frio. –Nyaki, finalmente, falou entre um baixo riso.

-Não me lembro de uma temperatura baixa assim quando saí de casa. –sorriu meio envergonhada fitando os próprios pés.

Sem demora, sentiu cair sobre seus ombros algo quente fazendo seu corpo se desapertar ao sentir um pouco mais de calor.

Agora, era Nyaki que apertava os braços na lateral do corpo enquanto tinha as mãos nos bolsos.

-Não precisava. –lhe olhou sorrindo agradecida.

-Precisava sim. –ele lhe sorriu de volta.

Até que avistasse sua casa e chegasse a entrada desta, não se lembra de ter havido qualquer outro diálogo entre eles.

Retirou com cuidado o casaco dos ombros devolvendo-o a Nyaki sem muito a dizer alem de um "_obrigada_" e "_boa noite_".

Deu as costas a seu acompanhante já querendo correr para o aconchego de sua casa quando sentiu seu braço se agarrado.

-Tenten espere!

-O que há? –voltou a olhar pra ele de cenho franzido.

-Tenho que ser sincero com você. E você, poderia ser sincera comigo?

O olhar que recebia de seu amigo, de certa forma, lhe assustou. Era meio desafiador, mas também profundamente magoado. Não o reconhecia.

**Continua...**

Tipo... Pasmem, mas Ikaira não tem nada para falar.

Qualquer coisa: Disque Perguntas.

Serviços através daquele balão bacana escrito **review**. Balão bacana. Fica a dica ;) ..skaksa..

**Aglaubia15****: **Bia, não sabe como fiquei contente em ver seu coment por aqui, sumida ..skaksa.. Pois é, não te disse que ela seria totalmente reformulada \o/ Ainda bem que esse novo corpo vem agradando aos antigos leitores de HCN. Espero que volte a comentar, obrigada!

**Anna Poisonself****: **Ow, já estou nesse clube com carteirinha e tudo \o/ Nem pensar Neji sem Tenten! Sim, sim... a pobre da missão que sofreu com o afastamento dos dois ...rsrsr.. Muito obrigada Anna.

**Z****isis****: **Aaaaah, ela esta em todos os lugares O.O ..ksakska.. Hey senhorita, nem ouse não comentar. Tipo, caso sério u.U Sobre o Nyaki, bem, acho que já começamos a saber o que ele quer neh. E Negume, trabalho é seu sobrenome .saslalsl Vlw Zis.

**Oul K.Z.****: **Pessoa incrível essa guria. E toda enrolada tbm ..rsrsrsr.. Obrigada Oul. Sim, é um relacionamento liberal que acaba cheio de restrição sem ambas as partes nem se derem conta. Esse tipo de relacionamento chega a esse estágio quando o trato é quebrado: _Sem amor. Sem compromisso_. Algo que acontece de forma, por muitas vezes, inevitável e imperceptível. É sempre prazeroso ler seus coments. Obrigada.

**Thayna Zumba****: **Obrigada Thay. Reconhecimento nunca é demais. E se acha que eu mereço, bem... não vou discutir ..rsrsrsrrsr. Fico feliz que tenha voltado, e espero continuar a te ver aqui sempre.

**Vivi Akemi****:** Definitivamente o que escrevo não considero hentai de forma alguma ..skaksaks.. _Me morri_ de rir com seu coment. Tipo, imaginar sua mãe dando um surto por conta de suas leituras me pareceu uma cena bem engraçada. Tipo, suas tentativas de explicação para o flagra ..akskaks.. Obrigada Vivi :*

**Kelly:** Viu só, o Hyuuga nem é tão indiferente assim u.U Medo das novas combinações de palavras da Kelly O.O ..rsarsra.. Obrigada viu. :*

**Jackey****:** Yes, Jack is back \o/ Quando pagaram o resgate? õO Guria, fez falta! Nem noia... Sei como é, quando paramos para escrever esquecemos de tudo ..rsrsr.. Mas, Jack is back! Sim, sim Ikaira is bad, bad (Lady Gaga pra dar efeito) ..kaskask.. Obrigada \o/

**Taah-chan****:** Fazer o que Tah... Eles são que nem arroz e feijão: não é tão ruim separados, mas definitivamente são imbatíveis juntos ..skaska.. Claro, claro... tem sempre que ter um drama. P.S: Vi que vai voltar a escrever \o/ Dei um pulo da cadeira quando vi que tinha postado, aí vi que era só um aviso, aí quis te matar, aí li o aviso e aí pulei de novo ..sakska.. Obrigada :*

**Ikaira :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. IX: Nyaki **

"**Mas quanto mais eu penso, menos eu acredito..."**

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

**Sinceridade**, qualidade daquilo que é sincero; franqueza, lisura de caráter: a sinceridade é uma virtude preciosa.

**Caráter**, conjunto de qualidades (boas ou más) que distinguem uma pessoa...

**Virtude**, disposição constante de praticar o bem e evitar o mal.

Definitivamente, ela não se encaixava muito em nada daquilo. Sinceridade e suas ramificações. Perdeu muito de tudo isso durante os anos que lhe decorrera.

Se ela poderia ser sincera? Sim, ela poderia. Sempre pode.

Os olhos extremamente escuros de Nyaki a encaravam quase que ferindo o olhar fugitivo dela. Tudo pareceu ser sugado e se concentrar ali: naquele olhar, naquela pergunta.

Suas mãos encontravam-se sendo seguras pelas dele e ela não soube dizer o exato momento que isso havia acontecido. Talvez entre seus pensamentos sobre sinceridade e o olhar tão intenso dele.

Leu desde expectativa a decepção naqueles olhos.

As mãos de Nyaki estavam quentes, quentes demais para as tão geladas dela. Seria o calor das dele ou o frio das dela que fazia seus dedos parecerem estar queimando?

Algo insistente dentro dela dizia saber o que ele queria e a mandava fugir, algo insistente dentro dela queria ficar e ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer.

E seja lá o que havia dentro dela, a fez apertar as mãos dele junto a sua o encorajando a falar.

-Sei que já te perguntei isso antes e você me disse _não_. Mas não acredito em você. Não vendo o jeito que olha e fala dele. Eu sei, é ridículo mas... –Nyaki maneou a cabeça para o lado e fixou os olhos nas mãos dela entrelaçadas a dele.

O olhar dela, até então, fixos a melancolia dos olhos escuros, escorregou até os lábios grossos fazendo Tenten suspirar. Os lábios de Neji eram finos, finos e gelados. Os de Nyaki pareciam ser quentes. Seria?

-Não. –se apressou em dizer apartando os pensamentos desnecessários de sua cabeça.

Não sabia direito se o não "não" que sua boca proferiu foi para deter Nyaki de continuar ou para que sua mente parasse de fantasiar sobre lábios grossos e finos, quentes ou gelados.

-Você não devia dizer isso. Sabe Tenten... –os olhos dele voltaram aos dela. –Eu me apaixonei por você.

O sorriso melancólico insistia nos grossos lábios enquanto ela arregalava os olhos em... surpresa? Não, não era surpresa. Desespero seria mais apropriado.

-Nyaki eu...

-Não faça essa cara, não finja que não sabia. Todo mundo já sabe, até ele já sabe! –disse divertido.

Estava rodando. Tudo agora estava rodando, desde olhos extremamente escuros a sua frente a todo o resto que sabia estar a sua volta. Tudo rodava.

Seu coração parecia acompanhar as rápidas voltas batendo de forma desenfreada, a boca entreaberta começava a secar e as palavras que deviam ser ditas não saiam. Elas, se quer , eram pensadas.

Se desespero já não lhe era saudável, misturado com surpresa só fazia piorar.

De forma, chegando a ser bruta, retirou suas mãos de entre as de Nyaki a juntando na altura do peito.

Não que não soubesse que Nyaki nutria certo sentimento por ela, não que não desconfiasse que meio mundo já não sabia, não que ligasse para isso, mas... ele sabia.

Suas mãos apertadas junto ao peito, o coração louco, a mundo girando, o desespero... tudo era movido pelo simples fato que ele sabia. _Ele_. E não ligava.

Era algo perto de humilhação saber que o homem que ocupava sua mente e corpo quase que integralmente sabia que outro a queria, que outro poderia tirá-la dele, e simplesmente não ligar.

E aquilo importava? Bem, ela pensava que não. Lutavacom tudo dentro dela para que não.

Puxou o ar e encarou os olhos tristes de Nyaki que, agora, tinha as mãos nos bolsos. Seu coração parou e se apertou em culpa.

-Não diga nada ainda Tenten. Entendo sua surpresa, mais chega uma hora na vida da gente que temos que tomar decisões. Eu tomei uma hoje. Decidi que não quero mais ser somente seu amigo, e também nem posso mais.

-Eu...

-Sabia que fiquei horas treinando como te falaria isso? Mas acho que me saí bem não é? –ele a fitou e sorriu. –Apesar de você me dizer que não tem nada com o Hyuuga, sei que não é de todo verdade. Sinto que tem algo a mais que prefere não me contar, mas entendo isso também, tanto que estou aqui falando tudo isso pra você. E seja lá o que for que me esconde, sei que não está te fazendo bem. Pode até não perceber, mas você está se apagando, e eu não gosto de ver isso.

Nyaki estava certo. Em cada ponto e vírgula de suas palavras, ele estava certo. Ela podia até sorrir pra todos, mas não era assim que se sentia. Neji estava sugando tudo dela, e ela estava deixando isso.

E isso, e seja lá o que fosse isso, não estava certo. De repente nada pareceu muito certo.

-Me desculpe por isso Tenten, mais precisava te falar. –finalizou ele em um suspiro.

E as desculpas dele junto com o suspiro de lamentação e reflexões sobre a vida dela, fez com que seu mundo voltasse. Fez suas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, seu coração bater normalmente, sua boca molhou, sua voz voltou, tudo parou de girar e ela sorriu.

-Por favor, não se desculpe Nyaki. Talvez... talvez você só tenha razão. Realmente não estou em um dos melhores momentos de minha vida. E também é verdade que tem algo que prefiro não te contar. Como você disse, chega uma hora que temos que nos decidir, acho que a minha hora já está passando.

-Porque não me deixa te ajudar Tenten? –disse ele se aproximando e voltando a ter as mãos dela entre as suas. 

-Queria muito que pudesse fazê-lo. Mas infelizmente há coisas que temos que carregar por conta própria. –e eram os seus olhos que carregava melancolia agora.

-Queria muito poder estar com você.

E kami-sama sabe como ela queria que ele estivesse... Como ela queria querer que ele sempre estivesse...

Sentiu as mãos dele apertarem as suas com força e ânsia naquilo que os lábios dele cobriam os seus. Os grossos lábios comprimiam os seus de forma contida e, como ela havia imaginado, eram quentes. Quentes que fizeram os dela esquentar.

Instintivamente suas mãos subiram até a nuca dele e apertaram ali. Beijar Nyaki era diferente. Era novo e diferente. Não havia desespero ou algo assim, era calmo. Ela, estranhamente... se sentiu amada. Ao contrário do que acontecia quando tinha os lábios de Neji sobre os seus.

-Quando conseguir cessar essa sua luta particular, tenha certeza que vou está te esperando. Como sempre estive. Eu te amo.

E ainda assim... Ela sentia falta do frio.

**Continua...**

Certo, certamente este não foi um cap. em que fui feliz. Mas, esta escrito e postado ..rsrsr.. Perdoem-me esse ritmo lento de att. Ok? :*

**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs****. ****zisis****, ****Laah'S****, ****Aglaubia15****, ****Mokona Kuramae****, ****Vivi Akemi**... 'Maus pelo agradecimento coletivo, motivos de força maior. Sabe que adoro vcs, adoro ler o que escrevem e responder tbm... Mas, hoje vamos dar um desconto a Ik aqui ..rsrsr.. :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. X: Besteira. **

"_**Mas você sabe que não está funcionando..."**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

A fumaça do chá na xícara a sua frente subia devagar para logo depois desaparecer se misturando ao ar. Seus olhos olhavam um após o outro, os rituais da fumaça se dispersar enquanto seus ouvidos –oras atentos, oras não– escutavam as palavras de seu amigo exageradamente feliz a sua frente.

Sayora, esse era o nome da alegria de Rock Lee. Baixinha, longos cabelos castanhos, olhos grandes e caramelados, de rosto redondo e bochechas rosadas. Foi uma graciosa civil comum que fizera Lee banir de vez qualquer vestígio de rosa que ainda pudesse existir em sua vida, sinal de que ele crescera e amadurecera depois de tudo.

A aliança prata reluzia linda em sua mão direita enfeitando o anelar que, sejamos sincero, ninguém esperava que pudesse ser ocupado. Até ela mesma, apesar do respeito e carinho que tinha pelo amigo, achava a possibilidade meio distante de acontecer.

Mas, aconteceu.

E agora, Rock Lee exibia um sorriso ainda maior e mais brilhante enquanto dizia com grande orgulho sobre a _mulher de sua vida_.

Olhou para seu lado esquerdo, uma olhada rápida e investigativa, só para tentar saber o que o Hyuuga poderia estar achando disso.

Nada. Ele não esboçava nem felicidade, nem tristeza. E por mais incrível que possa soar, nem mesmo tédio podia ser lido em seu rosto. Era só uma face séria sem nenhum tipo de reação visível que pudesse ser notada.

Respirou fundo mexendo em seu chá enquanto voltava a fitar Lee.

-Eu estou amando, e nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão bom. –Lee dizia com os olhos brilhando.

-Não é só o fato de estar amando que te faz tão bem Lee, é também o fato de estar sendo amado. –disse Tenten distraída.

Lee fez um bico de dúvida para, em questão de segundos, deixar seu rosto ser novamente iluminado com um sorriso.

-Sugoi, Tenten-chan! Eu não havia pensado por esse lado ainda. –ele se sobressaltou com o fato.

Sim, ele havia crescido e amadurecido, mas ainda era o espalhafatoso Rock Lee de sempre. E, como sempre, lhe arrancava risos em momentos assim.

Era bom sentir a sensação do primeiro momento do amor, aquele começo gostoso onde nosso mundo se resumia a uma única pessoa. Um único olhar. Um único sorriso.

Ela já passou por isso. Passou.

Mas a maçante historia na qual ela se envolveu, tinha perdido o brilho de forma trágica no momento em que ela soube que não precisa somente amar. Ela também poderia ser amada.

Era quase possível poder sentir a sensação da primeira vez que sentiu os lábios dele dançar sobre os seus de uma forma arrebatadora o bastante que a fez perder o ar.

Foi entre kunais e ataques em uma tarde de treino, que ela se viu pela primeira vez envolta pelos braços do Hyuuga, sendo desejada tanto quanto o desejava.

E o que começou como um _deslize_, como o próprio havia dito na época, tomou proporções grandes demais para serem ignoradas criando uma exclusividade dela para ele e dele para ela, que quando foi percebida já não havia mais muito que ser feito.

Até agora.

Até alguém lhe soprar nos ouvidos _"Eu te amo", _da forma mais pura e doce, da forma que ela desejou reprimidamente ouvir da boca dele. Mas que nunca veio.

-Besteira. –Neji disse por entre os dentes.

Não era a primeira que ele manifestava sua opinião adversa a coisas que envolviam qualquer tipo de sentimento que desafiasse a razão, a sua razão, sempre tão concreta.

Foi em uma situação bem parecida que ele havia usado a mesma palavra –_besteira_– para resumir algo, que muitos, julgavam se quer ter explicação.

-Você não pode dizer isso. –Tenten retrucou.

-E porque não? –disse com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas em total descaso.

-Porque você nunca sentiu, não conhece. Nem se lhe fosse empurrado de goela abaixo você seria capaz de saber. Então, você não pode julgar como besteira ou não.

A irritação contida em sua voz fez o sorriso de Rock Lee desaparecer dando lugar a expressão de espanto enquanto Neji franzia o cenho em uma irritação parecida com a dela.

-Como sabe que nunca senti?

-Você, simplesmente, não é capaz de sentir.

O lugar, que já se encontrava escasso de presença, caiu em um silêncio sepulcral enquanto Neji e Tenten se desafiavam com um olhar firme fazendo todo o resto sumir.

Ela sentia seu coração em uma leva aceleração enquanto sustentava o olhar ao dele, enquanto ele tinha as mãos apertadas em sua xícara de chá já quase fazia sobre a mesa.

-Com licença... –se fez ouvida a voz do servente.

Lee o olhou rápido e assustado enquanto a batalha de olhar continuava a acontecer. Neji levou a xícara até os lábios sorvendo seu liquido de uma só vez enquanto se punha de pé.

Com uma batida da peça sobre a mesa, levou a mão até o bolso tirando algumas notas e jogando sobre a mesma.

-Besteira. –disse em uma voz cortante antes de se retirar.

Estava escuro e ela mordia os lábios enquanto fitava a porta fechada a sua frente e respirava fundo levando a mão vagarosamente até ela a fim de bater.

Era um passo grande e que ela tinha medo de dar, mas o daria com a cabeça erguida e faria o impossível para não se arrepender.

Três batidas fracas foram dadas até que a porta a sua frente fosse aberta revelando um Nyaki descabelado, esfregando os olhos enquanto tentava se habituar ao que via.

-Tenten? –disse ele em clara surpresa.

Ela sorriu fitando o homem a sua frente. Havia o que? Uma, duas semanas que não o via?

Os cabelos loiros alvoroçados e as roupas desleixadas davam certa graça ao cara que estava sempre tão bem arrumado e comportado andando pelas ruas. Ela gostava de vê-lo assim.

-Você ainda me ama?

-O que?

-Eu só preciso de mais uma noite. Você pode me esperar?

"_Besteira. Não existe essa coisa de amor eterno, Tenten. Tudo, um dia, tende a se acabar..." _

Besteiras ou não, ele tinha uma ponta de razão. Um dia tudo acabaria. Inclusive eles. E ela chegava a pensar que as palavras do Hyuuga se referiam, _especialmente,_ a eles.

**Continua... **

**_Fireworks - _****You Me At Six... **Super recomendo u.U

Eu sei que demorei. Eu sei que está pequeno. Sim, sou uma pessoa má.

Acreditem, também leio fics e sei como é esperar _eras jurássicas_ por uma atualização. Mas, eu também escrevo e sei como é difícil, muitas vezes, atualizar. Pelo menos quando nada parece vir a mente. ..rsrsrs..

Demoras, sendo minha vontade ou não, vão ocorrer.

Me desculpem por isso. Ok? ;)

Aê galerinha _dumal_ que não desistiu de mim \o/

**Vivi Akemi****, ****zisis****, ****Isa Clearwater****, ****Maah. ****Sakura Chinchila**: Pessoas legais, acreditem quando digo que são palavras como a de vocês que fazem uma autora a continuar a escrever. Super obrigada :*

**Guida-Hyuuga**: Senhorita Guida... É bom mesmo que tenha coragem ..rsrsr.. Engraçado tu comentar "ele parece ser tão perfeito que irrita, cara" para descrever o Nyaki, pois é exatamente isso que penso toda vez que escrevo com ele. E, sim, Neji é um canalha cabeça dura e medrosa de merda (rovolts On) \o/. Sempre que puder, ficarei muito feliz em ver seus coments por aqui. :*

**Thayna Zumba**: Thay, obrigada pelo reconhecimento. Fico realmente grata. Não se preocupe... E sua mãe, já passa melhor? Melhoras a ela. :*

_**Ikaira :***_


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. XI: Aquela Noite. A Última.**

"_**Bom, eu não pretendia que fosse tão longe como foi..."**_

_**(A Lonely September - Plain White T's)**_

_-Boa noite, Tenten. –foi só o que ouviu da boca sorridente de Nyaki enquanto a porta era fechada._

As lembranças da noite passada, e de como se sentiu aliviada ao ver aquele sorriso nos lábios de Nyaki, a faziam bem. Lhe davam uma segurança na mente aquietando seus pensamentos de forma que a fazia ignorar o jeito apertado e confuso que seu coração teimava em bater.

Seu corpo estava atirado sobre a cama desarrumada se contrariando de uma forma incomum. Como era possível alguém se sentir confortável ao mesmo tempo em que parece explodir!

Seus dedos dos pés se mexiam em sincronia, naquilo que suas mãos apertavam o lençol, enquanto sua boca sussurrava uma antiga canção de ninar cantada por sua mãe.

Era algo em torno de [i]pa pa pa - la la lara la la[/i]... E se seguia com essa mesma melodia calmante que a fazia ficar com os olhos fechados enquanto seu corpo se tencionava por horas a fio. Até que seus lábios pararam, seus dedos afrouxaram, todo seu corpo relaxou e ela se encontrava em sono profundo.

Não havia vento e por isso as cortinas estavam estáticas em frente a janela. Alias, não havia vento, estrelas e mal se podia ver a lua também. A missão em que lhe mandaram era tão inútil e entediante que sua mente ainda amaldiçoava a hokage por lhe ter mandado.

Que espécie de importância poderia se encontrar em uma menina rica e mimada, que por capricho do pai, tinha que ser escoltada? Ele realmente não via nenhuma. Lembrava dos tempos em que ANBU significava um pouco mais do que a merda de um cão de guarda mandado pelos malditos conceitos da porcaria de um sistema. As vezes tão podre que fugia do controle de uma hokage de bom coração.

Mas isso estava prestes a ser recompensado. Toda a droga que foi seu dia iria ser apagada sem deixar rastros assim que passasse por aquela janela de cortinas estáticas. Assim que seu corpo entrasse em contato com o dela e sua boca sorvesse cada espaço da boca dela.

Não a viu a noite passada, eles tiveram algo que pareceu ser uma briga. Ele estava bravo naquela noite, falou demais. Quis muito por a culpa em Lee por ter começado com toda aquela baboseira de amor, amor e blá, blá, blá...

Não que ele não soubesse sentir, como Tenten havia cuspido em sua cara, não que ele não fosse capaz. Mas preferia não fazê-lo. Porque fazê-lo afinal?

Eles estavam bem do jeito que estava. Ao menos, ele pensava que sim.

E se de todo não estivessem, iriam ficar agora. Quando se tocassem, se sentissem... Então, ela esqueceria toda aquela filosofia barata que Lee a fez pensar e se concentrariam naquilo que tinham agora. Sem pedir nada em troca.

E então a cortina balançou.

Sentiu algo gelado lhe subir pelas pernas, lhe levantando o tecido que cobria seu corpo enquanto sua barriga era tomada por algo molhado que se espalhava por toda aquela região lhe chegando ao estômago.

Gemeu baixo em protesto e aceitação naquilo que seu corpo se mexia arqueando-se minimamente. Logo a sensação gelada foi identificada como dedos passeando sobre seus músculos e o algo molhado foi sentido como beijos persuasivos e vagarosos lhe fazendo apertar os lábios.

-Neji... –murmurou.

E tudo parou em silencio absoluto enquanto um corpo escorregava vagarosamente sobre o seu. A única coisa que sentia era o ar quente que lhe tocava a face.

Abriu os olhos de forma lenta deixando entrar em foco a sombra do rosto do Hyuuga que, mesmo na penumbra, tinha os olhos fixos em seu rosto como se admirasse a mais incrível e única obra de arte.

Sentiu-o mexer-se minimamente apoiando-se mais confortável mente sobre os cotovelos.

-Você dormiu. –sussurrou o Neji em meio a escuridão.

Seus lábios se mexiam pouco sobre os dela naquilo que pronunciava palavras, e como se aquele simples movimento fosse um beijo intenso ele suspirava em vontade de realmente fazê-lo.

-Correu tudo bem?

-Sim.

-Cansado?

-Não.

Segui-se, o que pareceu ser, um longo silêncio banhado pela escuridão daquela noite. Um simples puxar e soltar de ar parecia um barulho insuportável ferindo os tímpanos.

-Volte a dormir Tenten. –ele lhe soprou no ouvido enterrando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. -Me perdoe pelo que disse.

Não precisavam de um longo diálogo para saber do que ele falava. Ambos ali sabiam que se tratava da noite passada, da noite em que ela, em seu íntimo, decidiu deixá-lo.

Ela o perdoou, levou seus dedos até os compridos cabelos dele, os afundando em seu couro cabelo, e lhe sussurrou _tudo bem_.

Então houve mais silêncio, mais um longo silêncio banhado pela escuridão da noite enquanto ele respirava quente colado em seu pescoço e ela afagava seus cabelos.

-Gosto do seu cheiro. –ele soltou.

Ela lhe apertou um pouco mais forte na altura da raiz dos longos fios dele o fazendo erguer a cabeça e novamente eles se olharam.

Os finos lábios dele desceram sobre os dela de forma sôfrega. Os cotovelos que o apoiavam cederam fazendo-o colar ainda mais nela.

Os dedos de Tenten fecharam-se mais ainda nos cabelos dele tentando ser forte o suficiente para agüentar rejeitar todo aquele prazer que ele lhe dava. Neji lhe separou os lábios magistralmente invadindo sua boca e privacidade de forma irrecusável.

Só de pensar em perder aquilo seu coração dava um salto quase que doendo, e era nessas horas que ela aumentava a pressão sobre a boca dele o incentivando a sugar dela até a última molécula de ar.

E ele o fez. Esvaziou-lhe os pulmões prendendo a boca dela na dele com beijos, mordidas e pressão que a fazia pedir por ele ainda mais.

E quando as mãos não se aquietavam mais em apenas um lugar e eles pareciam ter sugado o máximo de ar um do outro... eles pararam.

Ofegantes e quentes, eles pararam.

-Até quando? –ela indagou baixo olhando-o.

-Eu não sei. –ele lhe respondeu beijando mais uma vez os lábios e toda a sua face.

-Eu estive com Nyaki.

E o tempo parou. Neji parou. Tenten parou. O simples ato de puxar e soltar de ar ficou difícil, ficou pesado e muito dificultoso. E quando ela pensou sentir os dedos dos pés dormentes, o peso dele a deixou e caiu derrotado ao seu lado da cama.

O suspiro alto que ouviu vim dele, lhe alertou o quanto ele tentava se manter calmo ali.

-Defina... "eu estive com ele".

Ela também suspirou.

-Eu quero alguém de verdade. Alguém que me deixe está perto, alguém que me queira por perto.

-Eu estou aqui agora, não estou? E... Kami-sama sabe como te quero! –ele tinha um tom implorativo na voz enquanto levava as mãos a cabeça.

-E amanha Neji? Assim que a droga do sol aparecer por aquela janela... Onde você vai está? Ainda vai me querer? –Tenten se levantou, muito menos contida que ele, fitando o corpo estendido em sua cama.

O quarto caiu em silêncio novamente.

-Você... –ele tentou.

-Nós tivemos tempo, e foi um tempo maravilhoso. Mas isso já foi longe demais. Não quero acordar e olhar o lado dessa cama vazio e me desesperar em dúvidas pensando se ele será preenchido novamente.

-Você não pode me exigir isso agora. Nós tínhamos um acordo. –ele sentou-se a olhando.

Os olhos dela brilhavam no meio daquilo tudo. Suas mãos seguravam a barra da camisola e seus dentes prendiam seu lábio inferior. Os olhos dela brilhavam no meio daquilo tudo... E era um brilho triste que ele não gostou ver, não queria... Então abaixou a cabeça e pressionou forte seus próprios olhos fechando-os.

Suas mãos foram novamente até seus cabelos e ficaram ali, embrenhadas em seus fios sustentando sua cabeça.

-Eu sei o que combinamos, e acredite, não me arrependo. Não me arrependo de ter começado e... não me arrependerei de terminar.

-Eu não vou pedir para que fique Tenten.

-Não esperava que o fizesse.

Os pés descalços e pequenos arrastaram-se sobre a madeira até que as mãos pudessem alcançar a cabeça tombada de Neji. Ele deixou cair as mãos sobre o quadril dela enquanto afundava a cabeça em sua barriga. E agora eram as mãos dela que estavam, novamente, emaranhadas em seus cabelos.

Seus lábios se abriram e acariciaram-na ali, e pode sentir a respiração ficar mais longa. Então subiu por seu abdômen, estômago, por entre os seios, clavícula, pescoço até ter a boca dela novamente na sua.

E a beijou, beijou-a como nunca havia beijado antes. A trouxe pra perto como nunca havia estado, sentiu algo se remexendo desde seu peito até seu estômago que nunca havia sentido antes.

E as pernas dela já estavam envolvendo-o, devolvendo a ele todo aquele algo novo em porção dobrada, até q caíram onde tudo havia começado... por sobre os lençóis desarrumados.

Pediu uma noite a Nyaki, e aquela era a noite. A última.

_Pa pa pa - la la lara la la... _

**Continua...**

Sim, eu morri... Mas, ressuscitei e aqui estou eu \o/

Só Kami-sama sabe (e algumas pessoinhas) o quanto esse ser que vos fala penou para escrever esse cap. Aliás, eu estou penando para escrever qualquer coisa!

Oh... será que perdi o jeito? Será que nunca tive o jeito? Medo! O.O

Como já é do saber de todos, tia Ik não é boa em escrever amasso, mas... escrito está \o/

Sejam boas pessoas e façam aquela coisa maneirinha denominada COMENTAR *.*

**P.s:** obrigada ao apoio gracinha que recebi por MSN :*

**Guida-Hyuuga**: Pois é Guida... esse é mais um dos muitos mistérios da vida u.U (hey, isso ficou profundo). E acho que o Neji acabou de fazer exatamente o que tu disse para ele NÃO fazer... Homens ¬¬'. Cara, não há ninguém no anime/manga merecedora de Rock Lee, tive que inventar ..skaksaks.. Enfim, adorei te ver por aqui :*

**Vivi Akemi****:** Ah Vivi, é mesmo tenso escrever. Pois é, ás vezes os caps saem minis mesmo. Trágico, trágico... Mas, estamos aí no movimento \o/ Quanto ao Nyaki, bem, eu sabia que essa comparação com o Naruto iria ser feita, eu mesma pensei nele antes de compor o Nyaki assim... Mas Nyaki é um tipo mais comportado, assim como descrito. Obrigada por sempre estar aqui :*

**Jackey****:** Apoiada Jack... Sim, sim... Não se preocupe, sei do que fala. Droga de vida de verdade ..rsrsrrs.. Mas, esqueçamos isso, a Jack está aqui! Ow, Tu quer ver muita coisa O.O Mas... vamos deixar o "Happy forever" mais par frente ..sakksa.. Sempre que puder Jack, ficarei bem feliz em ler teus coments :*

**zisis****:** Zis está aqui e está lá, tem Zis em todo lugar \o/ ..skaksa.. Tbm amo o Plain Zis *.* Já ouviu **Rhythm Of Love** deles? Ow vicio nessa música. E **1,2,3,4**? *.* Ai ai... Enfim, amo saber que tu ama o que escrevo *.* Obrigada Zis :*

**Milene Potter****, ****Maah. ****Sakura Chinchila****:** Ow, ow, ow... Feliz com as palavras de vocês, tipo... É muito gratificante saber que gostam do que eu faço :*

**Ikaira :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. XII: Neji.**

"_**Nós não temos mais nada para provar..."**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

2 meses.

1 mês como idiota.

1 mês com Negume.

-Como você é teimosa Tenten! –ele gritou.

Primeira briga. Primeiro erro. 1 mês e 30 dias.

O nome era dela, mas não era ela quem estava a sua frente com os olhos lacrimejantes e um bico de choro. Negume tremia o olhando magoada e ele só queria sumir dali.

Em qual parte ele havia perdido o controle mesmo?

2 meses.

Treinar sempre lhe ajudava. Chutar e socar o máximo de coisas que conseguia lhe fazia esvaziar o corpo e a mente.

Sentia o suor escorrer pela testa, mas isso não lhe era um sinal de cansaço, era só seu corpo tentando esfriar o forno que estava por dentro pelas horas corridas de chutar e socar. As faixas em suas mãos começavam a rasgar e sentia arder onde, provavelmente, estava vermelho.

Vermelho de seu sangue quente que manchava os farrapos de sua faixa.

Mas não importava muito, qualquer reclamação que seu corpo viesse a fazer não era de muita importância. Não enquanto sua mente continuasse a lhe perturbar.

Passaria à tarde, o dia, a noite toda se necessário fosse, para parar aqueles pensamentos chatos que lhe martelavam a cabeça.

Treinar lhe esvaziava corpo e mente, e ele não pararia até que isso se concretizasse.

Naquela manhã, Hiashi lhe disse algo relacionado a maturidade, responsabilidade e casamento. Uma bela jovem Hyuuga a sua escolha, como se isso amenizasse o que estava tentando lhe ser imposto. Oras, Negume sequer era Hyuuga, e isso lhe satisfazia ainda mais ao ouvir Hiashi falando.

Sua vontade era de rir, de soltar uma grande e comprida gargalhada na cara do velho _–com todo o respeito que tinha–_zombando daquela tentativa ridícula de escrever-lhe um destino. Destino esse, que ele a muito descobriu poder escrever por si só do modo, tempo e jeito que quisesse.

E até onde havia escrito, ou pensado em escrever, não tinha uma linha se quer sobre nada daquilo que o chefe do clã Hyuuga pensava.

De toda forma, apreciava quem tinha tudo isso em mente. Aos olhos de fora parecia um vida bonita e feliz. Isso, aos olhos de fora.

O sorriso descrente que tinha nos lábios enquanto recordava sobre aquilo e chutava um tronco, foi o mesmo que deu de resposta a seu tio. Não disse não que sim, nem que não, mas Hiashi era inteligente o bastante para saber que se quisesse que ele assumisse o clã Hyuuga, ele não se casaria para isso.

Respeitava seu tio e queria ajudar, mas seus poderosos olhos brancos não conseguiam interagir com algo assim. Como poderia ver-se casado com Tenten?

_Tenten_?

Não que estivesse pensando nela, não que foi o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça quando o assunto lhe foi exposto. Definitivamente não, mas... Mas era até justo que fosse com ela.

Ou seria.

Sentiu o pé latejar tamanha foi a força usada naquele chute. A madeira dura e resistente se moveu por um micro instante para logo depois rir dele de forma irritante e zombeteira.

Maldita.

Maldita madeira e maldita Tenten com todo aquele papo de _alguém que me queira e _blá, blá, blá...

Naquela manhã, naquela droga de manhã, ele a viu. Justo quando acabará de agir como um completo idiota com Negume, ele a viu sorrindo como se estivesse feliz agarrada ao braço de um completo imbecil que parecia tão feliz quanto ela. Sentia ânsia de vômito só de lembrar-se da cena deprimente que teve que presenciar pateticamente a espreita, escondido por uma árvore.

E eram essas coisas que o faziam chutar e socar cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez com mais raiva aquele tronco marrom e idiota como os olhos dela. Os sorridentes olhos dela. Que dessa vez, não sorriam por ele e... muito menos para ele.

Socou mais uma vez ouvindo o _"crek" _e sentindo sua mão queimar em dor intensa. Parou flexionando os joelhos com a mão esquerda envolvendo a direita e ambas sendo pressionada entre suas pernas.

_Merda! _

Sentia indicador, anelar e médio latejarem dolorosamente e praguejava nomes feios por conta disso. Solava o chão na tentativa ridícula de diminuir a dor aumentando assustadoramente sem vocabulário +18.

Dedos quebrados. Ele, definitivamente, não tinha que está passando por isso.

Respirou fundo ao que o último nome ofensivo que conhecia escapou de seus lábios. E então respirou outra vez enquanto olhava o estrago que havia feito em sua mão.

Acomodou-se encostado no tronco zombeteiro que chutara agora pouco para analisar mais de parte o tamanho de sua estupidez.

A faixa estava colada devido a mistura de sangue e suor que se encontrava em sua mão.

_Kuso!_ Como queria ser canhoto.

Os arranhões pareciam arder o dobro naquilo que retirava a faixa grudada em sua pele. Os dedos latejavam pendurados inertes enquanto ele findava o trabalho com a faixa.

_Kami!_ Como sentia raiva.

Raiva do tronco idiota, da mão e dedos idiotas, daquela imagem ridícula de Tenten agarrada a um idiota e de sua própria idiotice que parecia aumentar consideravelmente a cada momento que pensava na maldita Mitsashi.

Respirou fundo quando o último pedaço de pano foi retirado do contato com sua pele podendo apreciar melhor a droga que havia feito a si próprio.

O que ele era? Um merda de um masoquista?

Passou a mão esquerda limpando o rosto enquanto a direita pendia em seu colo com seus 3 dedos fodidos.

Respirou fundo outra vez enquanto sentia a pulsação de sua mão diminuir ao poucos até que não havia mais dor.

De olhos fechados e uma mente em tela branca, ia pintando aos poucos seus pensamentos de lembranças tão boas que chegavam a doer.

Era como se pudesse ouvir a voz dela lhe chamando de estúpido por ter se machucado, era como se pudesse sentir o calor da mão dela envolvendo a sua e começando com cuidados tão delicados que chegava a subir-lhe os pêlos da nuca.

Prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes quando pensou estar louco por sentir tão nítida e claramente o gosto inimaginável dos lábios dela deslizando sobre os seus lhe tirando os sentidos.

Mas sua boca não saboreava nenhum gosto inimaginável, sua boca desfrutava do gosto de ferrugem salgada que lhe tocava a língua.

Dedos quebrados e lábio sangrando.

A pressão de seus dentes foi tamanha que em um ato da mais pura insanidade arrancou sangue de sua própria boca. E quanto mais a sentia doer, mas apertava os incisivos e canino para feri-la.

A vontade de tê-la perto era tão intensa, tão grande que se auto flagelar para esquecer do quanto a precisava parecia certo.

Mais algum tempo de dor e um suspiro para seus dentes largarem seu lábio ensangüentado e vermelho, enquanto sua mente borrava as lembranças até não haver mais nada.

Quando voltou a abri os olhos e recobrar as consciência, já era noite. Uma noite tão fria e escura como a muito não via, tentou mover-se e sentiu a mão doer quando entrou em contado com o chão. Tentou emitir um som de dor e piorou quando seus lábios cobertos por sangue seco doeram.

Fitou seus dedos inchados na pouca claridade que o céu trazia e sorriu desgostoso. Iria ficar um tempo longe de missões.

-Neji... –ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

Por um segundo, sua já insana mente, quis lhe enganar pondo mais firmeza a voz que o chamará. Por um pequeno segundo, sua mente fez daquela voz mais grave, mais persuasiva e mais desejosa a ele do que era. Mas isso foi em um segundo que passou tão rápido quanto havia chegado.

-Hinata-sama. –respondeu depois de um pigarro.

-A Hokage...

-Eu já estou indo.

Os dedos estavam enfaixados de forma improvisada, seus lábios cortados eram molhados vez ou outro por sua língua a fim de impedir que ressecassem. Estava limpo e era possível ainda sentir o cheiro de sabonete que havia em sua pele se chegasse muito perto.

Achava ter ouvido a Hokage lhe chamar de baka ou perguntado algo sobre alguém ter lhe dado uma surra enquanto o mandava procurar Sakura no hospital (coisa que ele não faria), mas decidiu ignorar. De qualquer modo, ela não lhe dera a missão que pretendia e, como ele mesmo já havia deduzido, não daria nenhuma outra até que seus dedos estivessem bons.

Ou a sua mente.

Pra que raios de rumo sua vida estava andando? O que 2 meses longe da Mitsashi havia feito com a vida dele?

Não havia pressa em seus passos quando deixou o prédio da Hokage. De todo jeito, ele não estava andando. Neji estava parado entre as pessoas que iam e vinham simplesmente querendo desaparecer dali enquanto seus olhos teimosos não conseguiam desviar da cena que se desenrolava a sua frente.

A boca dele estava na dela enquanto os braços dela envolviam a ele. Esquece-se dos dedos machucados os apertando contra a palma da mão sentindo a dor quase insuportável se alastrar por todo seu braço atingindo seu peito.

Pois, a dor que sentiu no peito tinha quer ser, devia e era por obrigação por culpa de sua maldita mão. Nada relacionada com a merda da cena que via com nojo.

E quando forçou seus olhos a se afastarem e pararem de ser tão idiotamente masoquista, ela o viu...

Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. O patético do Nyaki estava de costas lhe pegando as mãos. Provavelmente perguntando o que ela tinha, mas ela não parecia ouvir muito.

Os olhos amêndoas e pedintes fitavam os olhos de Neji tão intensamente que o mundo pareceu sumir da forma mais clichê que se possa descrever.

"_Eu sinto muito" _pensou ter visto os lábios dela sussurrar. Virou o corpo voltando a andar.

Não importava o quanto ela sentisse ou quanto sua mente imaginasse que ela sentia. De qualquer forma, ele estaria socando árvores na manhã seguinte.

**Continua...**

Sim senhoras e... Acho que só temos senhoras por aqui õO (ao menos até onde eu sei). Enfim, bem pessoas esse cap. é todo sobre a deprê, confusão e merda em que se encontra nosso Simbol Sexy number one o/, vulgo, Neji.

Tipo, deu uma passagem de tempo doidera aí, por isso qualquer embolação que vossas mentes façam por conta da minha mente embolada, tipo: PERGUNTEM \o/

E eu, tipo, esclareço.

Simples assim :*

**Zis:** Hey, acho que agora tu já sabe o que a falta da Tenten está fazendo com o Hyuuga teimoso. Tipo, Neji está um trapo, um bagaço, um caroço, um... um... Argh! Mas, enfim, foi ele quem quis u.U "Let Me Take You There" Acho que é a musica que mais amo do Plain *.* . No momento estou me afundando com o SwitchFoot (dare you to move, _Learning_To_Breath__e…) __Gosto mesmo destes caras__! _Muito obrigada Zis :*

**Anna Poisonself****:** Annaaaaaaaaaa! Sim, sim... Tu morreu O.O Mas voltou \o/ Cara, tu deu uma sumida sinistra, bom que está de volta. Sim senhora, não pararei até que chegue o fim! ..ksaks.. Obrigada Anna :*

**Guida-Hyuuga****:** Guida... eles podem T.T Eles podem e fizeram! Loucos ¬¬', aliás... Neji louco. Kkkkkkkkk... Cara, aquela parte se não ler toda a frase dá nó mesmo. Ow, vou ver o que posso fazer por eles. Obrigada :*

**MomoKiinder****:** Cara, isso foi profundo *.* NÃO, não pare! Babe, lambuse... faça o que quiser ..kkkkkkkkkkk.. Sério, valeu mesmo. Um único "não pare", ajuda a mover muuuuuuuito o autor. Obrigada :*

**Uzumaki Gabii-chan****, ****Aglaubia15****, ****Maah. Sakura Chinchila**: Cara, vocês são bem d+ da conta! Seriíssimo, é bom saber que posso contar com o apoio de vocês a cada nova história feita, a cada novo cap. postado. Obrigada :*

**Ikaira :***


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. XIII: Para uns Melhor que Para Outros. **

_**"Oh, por favor amor, você não vai pegar minha mão?...**_

_**Mas o que eu não daria para ter mais uma chance essa noite..." **_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Não era como se tivessem planejado nem nada do tipo, mas a vida tem de suas ironias e parece gostar de fazer uso constante delas. Seja fazendo um azarado sempre tropeçar em um pedra ou fazendo com que eles se encontrassem –_o que, por lógica, era a ultima coisa que ambos queriam._

Não por repulsão, muito pelo contrário, mas ficar na mesma sala que Neji, era incômodo demais. O fato de tudo nele parecer atrair até a ultima célula de seu corpo, só fazia com que ela desejasse sair correndo dali. E, acredite, ela sairia. Poria um pé ante o outro e fugiria dali como uma ninja traidora fugindo de ANBU's caçadores.

Veja bem, poria, mas o braço de Nyaki lhe enlaçando o próprio braço de forma protetora, a impedia de qualquer fuga para se livrar de toda aquela pressão que o ambiente parecia lhe fazer. E no meio daquela roda de pessoas que conversavam qualquer coisa irrelevante, ela só queria poder sumir.

Neji se encontrava do outro lado do salão desejando só poder fechar os olhos e dormir. O som, as luzes... tudo parecia tão enjoativo quanto qualquer outro noivado desnecessário era. Negume estava ao seu lado, agarrada a sua cintura lhe dizendo algumas palavras das quais ele só pode entender: _maravilhoso, gostaria, você. _

Nada muito significativo –na opinião dele, mas ela sorria, o que o levava a pensar que para ela talvez aquilo significasse algo. Por isso, ou mecanismo, não sabia direito, ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente entre uma e outra frase desconexa dela.

Alias, nada na sua mente estava conexo, nada. Ele só queria entender o porque de Tenten está agarrada ao braço de um imbecil. Sentia o nervosismo da morena lhe sair pelos poros, mas ainda assim ela tentava agir natural sorrindo mecanicamente, do mesmo modo que ele, para seja lá o que estivesse sendo dito ali.

Independentemente do desconforto de Tenten ou a impaciência de Neji, Lee sorria. Sorria com a mais pura e genuína felicidade.

De repente, o tempo passou. Passou mais rápido do que a visão de qualquer um ali pudesse enxergar ou os dedos pudessem contar. O que não importava muito. Pois, que se danasse as pessoas com sua cronologia, de todo modo o tempo passou e continuaria passando para cada um.

Para uns melhor que para outros.

Lee, por exemplo, estava na lista dos que teriam tempos melhores. Oras, era sua festa de noivado que acontecia ali, era sua felicidade com a baixinha cidadã comum da Vila da Folha que estava sendo comemorada.

E era por isso, e só por isso, que Neji e Tenten estavam ali aquela noite. Pelo amigo. Daqui a algum pouco tempo Lee iria se casar e ser feliz com a pessoa que amava, de um jeito que Neji e Tenten não foram capazes de ser.

E talvez fosse isso que os incomodava muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa ali. O fato da felicidade está lhes estapeando a face de uma forma tão simples e obvia, que eles –_dois idiotas,_ não foram capazes de entender. Ou ter.

Então era isso, um pontada de inveja que lhes incomodava. E por mais egoísta que isso possa parecer, era verdade. Inevitavelmente verdade.

Mas enquanto essa pontada viesse por ver, especificamente, Lee assim, ela era bem vinda. Pois significava que o amigo estava feliz.

Tal comportamento passaria a ser inaceitável se Tenten sentisse por Neji, ou Neji por Tenten. Então, a pontada de inveja seria –_de fato_– ruim.

Mas por enquanto, e só por enquanto, estava tudo bem.

-Eu estou feliz. –começou Lee em um discurso.

As cabeças viradas em direção a sua figura, com a taça no ar, sorriam de vê-lo sorrir. Algumas risadas altas e outras contidas, e depois todos estavam em silencio esperando por Rock Lee.

Era, talvez, a primeira vez que o rosto de Gai tinha um orgulho sério, um brilho não-palhaço lhe incendiando todo o corpo. Era o perfeito retrato de um pai orgulhoso por ver o grande e feliz passo que o filho dava.

Um orgulho parecido com o que Tenten sentia em ver o amigo, o mesmo que Neji continha em si.

Mas ainda era Lee, e falaria mais do que um ou outro estava disposto a ouvir. Porem, depois que o álcool tomava conta do sangue, todos se tornavam toleráveis. Muitos ali assoviavam, gritavam e aplaudiam entre os intervalos das frases.

Nyaki era um desses. Empolgado com tudo aquilo, se juntou a grande massa que incentiva o discurso calórico de Lee. E aproveitando de tal distração, Tenten se esquivou como serpente, quieta e escorregadia para fora dali.

Ainda era possível ouvir o som abafado das comemorações lá dentro. Ao menos, alguém, se encontrava no auge de sua felicidade naquele momento.

Não fazia idéia de que lugar era aquele, e também não estava preocupada em descobrir. A informação que tinha de estar na casa da noiva de Lee, era o bastante. A parcial claridade da sala escura onde se enfiara, pareceu crescer sua nostalgia a fazendo soltar um alto suspiro em meio a tanto silêncio.

-Fugindo? –seu corpo enrijeceu de imediato ao ouvir a voz melodiosa se pronunciar atrás de si.

-Neji... –disse sem olhá-lo.

Não fora muito difícil escapar dos olhos de Negume. _Já volto, _só precisou dessa frase para sair sem ter que dar maiores explicações. E lembraria de agradecer a Lee mais tarde, seu discurso sobre o amor tomou toda a tenção de Negume.

E então não demorou para que seus pés tomassem o mesmo rumo que seus olhos. Os passos da Mitsashi.

-O que faz aqui? –perguntou se arrastando até ela.

-Seria rude se eu dissesse que não é de sua conta? –disse virando-se para ele.

-Sim, seria. Além do mais, deixe a rudez por minha conta.

-Então não tenho uma resposta. Desculpe.

Ele sorriu, quase imperceptível, mas sorriu. O barulho feito por suas narinas denunciava-lhe em um riso, mesmo que seus lábios mantivessem-se em linha reta.

Estava quieto. Não sabiam ao certo o que deviam falar, e o que queriam falar não parecia certo. E então tudo estava quieto. Quieto até Tenten de impacientar –_como sempre acontecia com eles,_e murmurar o que, talvez, fosse um xingamento a ele.

-Fale pra fora Mitsashi, não consigo de ouvir. –desdenhou em tom de deboche.

-Você é tão... –começou ela com raiva contida.

-Irresistível? –um passo.

-Ora seu...

-Desejável? –dois passos.

Era, no mínimo, estranho o que acontecia ali. Era como se não houvesse uma festa de noivado acontecendo lá fora, como se ainda estivessem estirados na cama dela se provocando depois de uma loucura movida por desejo. Era como antes...

Antes de toda a merda desmoronar e eles serem puxados a uma realidade em que, ao contrário do que podia parecer, eles não se pertenciam.

Era gostoso provocá-la desse jeito. E isso, Hyuuga Neji só fazia a ela.

-Idiota. Nyaki deve está me procurando.

Um único e largo passo foi dado antes de sentir seu braço sendo agarrado fortemente e seus pêlos se ouriçarem com aquele contato frio.

-Porque está fazendo isso? –perguntou Neji sussurrando ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Porque você não quis mais. –respondeu grossa o olhando nos olhos.

-Foi você que acabou com tudo.

-Porque_ você_ não quis mais. –retrucou emburrada virando o rosto.

-E se eu disse que quero agora? –puxou-a para mais perto a colando nele.

-Eu diria que é um pouquinho tarde.

Ele não lhe deus ouvidos. Ignorando suas palavras e tudo que o intimava a se afastar, a sair dali e deixar tudo para trás, ele colou os lábios na base do pescoço dela, se demorando ali e mexendo os lábios vez ou outra.

Com a respiração presa e o coração parecendo-lhe bater nos ouvidos, Tenten mantinha uma batalha interna de afastá-lo de si, mas estava perdendo miseravelmente.

A droga do seu corpo parecia chamar por ele de uma forma tão louca, que ela não se encontrava mais.

-Pare Neji... me deixe ir. –pedia mole, se contradizendo.

-Você não quer ir. –provocava Neji lhe beijando a mandíbula agora. As mãos dela se apertaram na camisa dele, talvez tentando a lucidez ou somente sentir o tecido repleto _dele _afundar por entre seus dedos.

-Se eu disser que senti sua...

-Não diga. –pediu ela suplicando a milímetros da boca dele. –Não vai mudar nada.

-Espero que não.

A boca dele buscou a dela com avidez tamanha que a fez perder o chão. Levantou-se na ponta dos pés querendo mais daquele gosto que tanto sentira falta, querendo o que era seu por direito.

Apertava-se ao Hyuuga louca e insana, sentindo prazer cada vez que sentia a mão dele lhe apertar com força, a cada volta que a língua dele dava se movendo dentro de sua boca e se chocando com a dela lhe fazendo ofegar.

E então que se danasse todo o resto.

As mãos inconseqüentes e desesperadas dele já buscavam pela barra do vestido dela ansiosas por sentirem mais daquela pele que o fumegava em contato. Os dedos treinados em manejar kunais, estavam enroscado em seus cabelos o fazendo soltar ruídos não permitidos pela boca a cada puxão que recebia.

A impulsionou para cima sentindo o choque das pernas dela em sua cintura enquanto caminhava as cegas pelo local desconhecido a procura de um apoio.

Seja lá o que fosse que o parou, pareceu ser suficiente como apoio. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço, clavícula, colo... enquanto ouvia Tenten suspirar como se pedisse mais dele. E ele daria, daria tudo o que ela quisesse. E ela o queria tanto quando ele parecia a querer.

Os botões de sua camisa estavam sendo abertos naquilo que o vestido dela já se encontrava levantado na altura dos seios. Era tudo tão rápido. Tão inconseqüentemente rápido!

E eram bocas se chocando, mãos se apalpando, temperatura subindo e nada mais parecia importar...

-_Tenten_. –...mas importava.

A voz que ecoou no corredor, que trouxe ambos a toda a essa loucura, desfez a mágica os puxando abruptamente de volta. Os sugando de seus desejos para onde eles não se pertenciam mais.

-_Tenten..._ –a voz voltou a soar. –_Você está por aqui? _

Como que se tocarem queimasse, Tenten afastou-se rápido de Neji abaixando o vestido e ajeitando descontroladamente o cabelo, pondo entre eles uma distancia segura para sua sanidade.

-Oh Kami-sama! O que estamos fazendo? Nyaki... –disse com o rosto em chamas ao fitar a figura bagunçada de Neji a sua frente: os cabelos alvoroçados, lábios vermelhos, a camisa totalmente aberta... sem contar a... o... Oh Kami!

-Tenten... –e seu nome parecia tão mais suave na boca daquele maldito Hyuuga.

-Só fique longe. –disse ponto as mão em frente ao corpo. –Isso não devia ter acontecido. Aliás, isso não aconteceu!

-Não seja tola. Olha, vamos nos ver e... –ele dizia enquanto fechava os botões da camisa.

-Cala a boca, Neji. Cale essa maldita boca!

-Você precisa disso Tenten. Precisa de mim.

Ela tinha algo a dizer, estava na ponta de sua língua afiada. Ou talvez não. Também não importava mais. Seu nome voltou a ser chamado por Nyaki, então ela não disse nada. Apenas olhou séria e ferida para Neji e não se pronunciou.

E realmente a droga da vida, corria melhor para uns... do que para outros.

**Continua... **

_You Me at Six - Always Attract_. Super recomendo ;)

Ow, essa coisa ficou enorme O.O

Olá humanos (e não humanos). Fala aí, comparando com as postagens anteriores nem demorei neh? õO

Cara, escrever capítulos assim sempre me é difícil. Sempre penso que não ficou bom: vulgar demais, superficial demais... Se lá, são vários N's.

Entretanto, bem... aí está.

Então, tipo, que tal falarem o que acham mandando uma review feliz como esse povo que vou agradecer aí embaixo, hum? \o/

**Anna Poisonself****:** Desculpas aceitas ..kkkkk.. Anna, certamente foi engraçado. Particularmente, tenho um certo apreço em ver o Hyuuga arrancando os cabelos. Vai entender o requisito usado para definar essa tal _genialidade_... ¬¬' O que tu arranjou com este dedo! õO Sim, dói. Eu que o diga... Valeu :*

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila****:** Maah, euri. Sua declaração, estranhamente, _amorosa_ ao Neji me fez lembrar de uma de minhas ultimas ones. Ow, sem contar a riminha no fim ..skaksaks.. Calma Maah, Neji estava precisando de um momento emo-masoquista u.U Enfim... adorei ler seu coment. :*

**Mily-Hatake****:** Que feio Mily. Se tu soubesse o quanto sua review faz a diferença, deixaria sempre uma T.T Mas, tu se redimiu e deixou a preguiça de lado \o/ ..sakskaksaks.. Hey, não conhecia a música, mas procurei por ela e... BAIXEI. Só aquele violão tocando tão perfeitamente no começo me cativou *.* Até baixei outra desse cara. Country, neh? Achei bem legal. E sim, tem muuuuuuuuuuito haver. E quanto a levar o Neji pra casa... converse com a Tenten sobre u.U ..skaksa.. Valeu :*

**Zisis****:** Zis \o/ Escutou? Gosto dos caras. Que a Tenten não te ouça O.O ..kkkk.. Ver Neji caído é até fofis ..rsrsrs.. Hey, feliz com seu coment :*

**Guida-Hyuuga****:** Hey, não te contei? Profundo é meu segundo nome ..kkkkkkkkk.. Sentir dor não é bom. Ainda mais de seus próprios dedos quebrados O.O Aff, nem comente. Neji é todo complexo ¬¬'. Pois é, acho que já estava na hora né. Tipo, amor próprio. Vou confessar, tambem prefiro os _meninos maus_... ;) ..kkkk.. Amei, :*

**Vivi Akemi****:** Vivi está certinha... ele não presta, mas... ..kkkkkkk.. Já disse que gosto de te ver por aqui? ;)

**Ikaira :-***


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. XIV: Os fins e os Meios **

"_**E**_ _**eu não pretendia me aproximar tanto e dividir o que nós dividimos...**_

_**E mais eu quero você aqui comigo..."**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Aqueles movimentos pareciam machucá-la e era quase possível sentir dor. Os olhos estavam compridos com força em uma tentativa desesperada de se convencer que ainda estava tudo bem. O sabor era de um amargo extremo e fazia seu estômago se contrair a cada vez que o sentia.

Queria empurrá-lo com força e sair correndo dali. O beijo de Nyaki estava matando-a como se mil kinais estivessem atingindo seu corpo de uma única vez.

E ela sabia, no seu íntimo ela sabia que aquilo era culpa, e o beijo de Nyaki nunca mais teria o mesmo gosto em seus lábios.

Seria sempre ruim, rodeado de sensações e lembranças desagradáveis que somente a machucaria todas as vezes que sentisse.

E por mais irônico que fosse, isso aconteceria sempre, porque ela era honesta. Ao menos consigo mesma.

Era a primeira vez que se viam depois do noivado de Lee. Foi bem sucedida na tarefa de se manter longe de Nyaki por essa semana. Pegava missões inúteis e inventa mil afazeres a si mesma, que a afastavam dele. Mas não hoje.

Os papéis ainda estavam sobre a mesa desarrumada espalhados por toda ela. Os relatórios que deviam ser entregues na manhã seguinte haviam ficado em segundo plano.

Não teve muito o que fazer ao abrir a porta de sua casa e deparar-se com seu sorridente namorado. Certo, ela realmente havia pensado em correr, mas já era ridículo o bastante ter se escondido que nem uma criminosa durante toda a semana.

Ela se sentia tão imunda sendo abraçada por ele. Era nojo de si mesma e de sua capacidade mundana de ser tão mentirosa e sínica. Não havia motivo plausível no mundo que a desculpasse por estar com outro, pensar em outro, ter outro, enquanto os braços que a envolviam não pertenciam ao outro.

Ela merecia ser xingada e julgada. Sim, ela merecia. Mas, ainda assim não conseguia sentir, pensar, querer diferente do que queria naquele momento.

Neji.

E eram nesses momentos que sua garganta fechava e seus olhos ardiam tão intensamente que sua mente rodava pensando não poder suportar mais.

Se naquele dia, naquela sala ela simplesmente o deixasse e fosse embora, se ela negasse tudo o que desejava... Se naquele dia... Agora ela poderia olhar Nyaki nos olhos e não sentir que seus beijos eram como castigos lançados em seus lábios.

Em um único momento, viu ser destruído tudo que lutou por meses para construir. Viu o que sentia por Neji lhe estapear forte o rosto, viu o que construiu com Nyaki ruir lhe carregando junto.

Uma semana, e nada mais fazia sentido.

As mãos dele caminharam por entre seus cabelos lhe descendo aos ombros enquanto sua boca se movimentava leve sobre a dela.

Era mentira dizer que, ao menos, um dia aquilo não lhe trouxera gostosas sensações. Mas hoje, não passava de atos ocos de qualquer sentimento. Hoje, ali, na sua casa, receber os afetos de Nyaki lhe beirava o erro. Um terrível e cruel erro.

Sentiu os lábios serem libertados e trancou a boca forte engolindo, seja lá o que, teimava em descer e subir em sua garganta. Nyaki a abraçou forte lhe dando um beijo demorado no rosto.

-Eu te amo Tenten. –disse fracamente suspirando em seu ouvido.

E ela não pode suportar mais. Com os músculos rígidos e a respiração presa firmemente nos pulmões, sentiu a ardência nos olhos aumentar até que sua bochecha se encontrasse úmida e quente.

O soluço que tentou reprimir, saiu, e logo sentiu seu corpo tremer sendo apertado pelos braços de Nyaki.

-Tenten...? –a voz dele soou preocupada em seu ouvido.

Sentiu Nyaki lhe tocar os ombros para olhá-la, mas ela não podia. Não conseguia se imaginar olhar nos olhos dele enquanto os seus estivessem tão horríveis. Tão culposamente horríveis.

Lançou os próprios braços o envolvendo pelo tronco apertando-o forte contra si. As lágrimas rolavam mais forte e ela enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Nyaki molhando ali.

Chorar não fazia parte do que era ser ela, mas naquele momento, nunca lhe pareceu tão certo derramar algumas muitas lágrimas. O máximo que pudesse e conseguisse. Um tanto equivalente a todas as vezes que achou desnecessário derramá-las mesmo parecendo morrer por dentro.

Os soluços fortes lhe contraiam o abdômen chegando a doer com a tentativa de respirar.

Ele nada fez, somente esperou envolvido em Tenten, pacientemente, acalorando-a com seus braços até que seus olhos secassem e seu corpo se aquietasse, parando de vibrar pelos fortes soluços.

Seus olhos ainda encontravam-se embaçados quando olhou o rosto passivo de Nyaki. A face tão angelical e preocupada a fitando de forma tão meiga, fazia tudo ser mais difícil. Mais culposo e mais errado.

-Me perdoe. –disse com um fio de voz.

Ele lhe fitou uns instantes antes de levar os lábios até os dela. Tenten virou o rosto pondo uma das mãos na frente impedindo que ele chegasse até ela.

-Tenten, não precisa se desculpar por chorar. –ele disse suave lhe pegando as mãos.

-Não Nyaki. –afastou-se dele. –Você não está entendendo. Eu... eu... Eu só não mereço, ok?

-Talvez eu não esteja mesmo entendendo nada. –sorriu sem humor.

-Eu tentei. Kami-sama sabe como eu tentei, mas eu não pude. Não é como se estivesse em minhas mãos decidir. Entende? Droga! Você devia me odiar. –disse cansada fitando as próprias mãos.

-Talvez eu odeie. Claro, se você puder me dizer o que está havendo. Hey Tenten. –aproximou-se dela segurando-lhe o queixo a fazendo olhá-lo. –O que há?

-Isso não está dando certo. Não mais. Acredite, eu gostaria de querer isso, querer nós. Mas...

-Mas...?

-Mas eu não posso. –com a voz derrotada retirou seu rosto das mãos dele.

-Por isso me evitou a semana toda?

-Não.

-Então por quê?

-Você não vai querer ouvir.

-Talvez eu queira.

-E talvez eu não queira falar.

Já era difícil admitir a si mesma a traição que cometera, expressar aquilo em palavras lhe era apavorante. Talvez fosse o que merecia, o julgamento cruel dos olhos –e até palavras– dele lhe gritando o quanto ela fora cruel enquanto sua própria boca admitia o erro . Mas, o seu próprio eu já lhe atirava, talvez não o suficiente, mas certamente o máximo que ela conseguia suportar.

Levantou-se do sofá sentindo um começo de dormência nas pontas dos dedos dos pés que os fazia formigar. Virou as costas a Nyaki, ainda sentado, passando as mãos pelo rosto retirando os rastros de lágrimas e respirando fundo.

-E talvez Hyuuga Neji saberia me explicar. –indagou Nyaki.

Ele sabia? Mas, como? Estava blefando? Por mais que quisesse rebater e dizer que ele estava completamente enganado, a voz não saía. E antes mesmo que pudesse deter qualquer reação de seu corpo, ele já a entregava. De frente a Nyaki, lhe fitava com os olhos assustados.

-Isso é ridículo. Não precisa me dizer mais nada. –disse pondo-se de pé.

-Não é o que você está pensando. –se apressou em dizer.

-E no que eu estaria pensando Tenten?

-Eu não me dividi entre você e ele, Nyaki.

-Não?

O olhar dele a desafiava de forma cortante. A voz pareceu sumir de novo e sua mente vagou para os dias passados. A sala, as mãos, o desejo louco de tê-lo para si, os beijos de Neji fazendo com que sua pele pegasse fogo! Tudo pareceu vivo de uma forma avassaladora lhe corroendo por dentro.

E ela queria ter mentido para Nyaki, tê-lo olhado firme e dizer que ele estava errado. Queria poder se fazer de vítima e acusá-lo de não confiar nela. Sim, ela queria, mas não pôde.

Talvez assim fosse melhor, no final das contas. Talvez se ele soubesse o que fizera, o que sempre desejava fazer a cada vez que pensava, lembrava ou via o Hyuuga, faria com que as coisas fossem mais fáceis, menos dolorosas. Para ele.

-Uma vez. –pronunciou de cara limpa. –Uma única vez.

Pensou em acrescentar como se sentia a respeito disso, a culpa que lhe doía a cabeça e o peito, o arrependimento por ter acontecido assim. Mas talvez quisesse que ele pensasse que não havia nada disso, que ela somente o traiu, e não se arrependia disso.

-Quando? –Nyaki passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Pra que?

-Para saber desde quando venho sendo feito de idiota! –explodiu.

-Você sempre soube que eu o amava! Não finja que é uma surpresa, droga! –gritou de volta. –Eu posso ter errado. Sim, eu errei. Mas você sabia desse risco. Foi por causa dele que isso começou, e nós sabíamos que seria por causa dele que terminaria!

-Não Tenten, não sabíamos... –bradou de volta.

Era tão triste vê-lo assim, ter que lhe falar tudo o que falava e da forma como falava. Mas, droga, ela também não podia ser tão má assim. Foi um erro fazer o que fizera, mas amava Neji.

-Talvez nós possamos... –achegou-se até o lado dele apreensiva.

Nyaki lhe deu as costas respirando profundamente tentando se acalmar. Seu peito doía tanto, mas tanto...

-Não peça minha amizade. Seria muita cara de pau de sua parte. Eu estou com raiva, muita raiva. Não peça nada de mim agora.

-Nyaki... –levou a mão até o ombro dele apertando ali.

Ele não lhe disse nada, mas seu corpo vibrava. E dessa vez, os soluços que preenchiam o ambiente não pertenciam a ela. E, ainda assim, doíam como se estivessem saindo de sua garganta.

E sua mente poderia insistir o quanto quisesse que não havia nada de errado, que ela não o traiu, que era tudo culpa de Neji ou de sua paixão desenfreada. Mas, não adiantaria muito, seja lá a forma que os fins venham a justificar os meios... De qualquer forma, os meios aconteciam e depois disso, os fins não tinham mais muita importância.

**Continua...**

_**All Good Things (Come To An End)**__** - **_**Nelly Furtado **Fica a dica ;)

Cara, hoje eu estou meio... cansada. Sabe, com a mente cansada. Ainda assim, escrevi e postei. Portanto, me perdoem qualquer transtorno que esse cap. venha a causar.

Bem é isso... o/

**Vivi Akemi****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Kynn-chan****, ****zisis****, ****Anna Poisonself****, ****Hitsashi Hyuuga****, ****Mily-Hatake**... Agredeço de coração a confiança em mim depositada. o/

**Ikaira :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. XV: Elas**

_Plaft!_

O barulho pareceu percorrer toda a sua casa fazendo eco em seus ouvidos. Os olhos arregalados, a boca semi aberta –_mais por surpresa do que qualquer outra coisa_– e a mão repousando na face esquerda ainda quente e latejando.

Ainda se encontrava parada, o rosto um pouco virado tentando entender o que se passara ali. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que não teve tempo de digerir nada. A loira baixinha de cabelos compridos se encontrava a sua frente com uma respiração pesada saindo das narinas e fazendo barulho, a mão ainda se encontrava aberta em frente ao abdômen como se tivesse paralisado depois do ato.

Quando deixou suas armas sobre a mesa para atender as batidas insistentes na porta, jamais imaginara que ao abri-la iria se deparar com cinco dedos indo rápidos ao encontro de seu rosto, que agora, deveria estar vermelho tal como a mão de Negume.

Engoliu saliva retirando a mão do rosto naquilo que adquiria postura para olhar a miúda de cima, Negume estava visivelmente descontrolada e a olhava com raiva nos olhos. Ou seria somente desespero? Não sabia direito.

Foram somente alguns segundos de observação até ver que a pequena mão da loira fazia mais um movimento para cima em direção a seu rosto novamente. Mas, dessa vez, ela não estava mais surpresa. Antes de sentir os dedos curtos e finos lhe tocarem a pele, ergueu a mão com agilidade segurando o pulso magro detendo o movimento agressivo que acabaria por avermelhar ainda mais sua face.

Sentiu-a relutar impulsionando a mão na tentativa de terminar o que havia começado.

-Você está louca? -Tenten auterou-se

-Sua vadia sínica! Eu vou desfigurar esse seu rostinho vagabundo!

-O que? –indagou incrédula.

-Me solta! –gritou Negume arrancando o pulso da mão da Mitsashi.

Ainda perplexa, Tenten a viu esfregar o pulso trêmula com a respiração tão alterada quanto antes.

-Saia da minha casa Negume. –disse em voz contida.

-Me diga, é melhor transar com ele estando comprometido?

**Plaft!**

E sua mão agora ardia em contado com o rosto de Negume.

O sangue lhe pulsava forte na veia do pescoço fazendo com que sua cabeça pulsasse em um forte _tum-tum_ a cada respirada que dava. Estava com raiva da mulher a sua frente, e nojo das palavras que ela lhe lançará tão áspera.

Não que estivesse limpa em toda essa história, mas já havia se arrependido o suficiente por seu erro, já havia pago e nem em um milhão de anos permitiria que Negume –_ou qualquer outro alguém_– lhe dirigisse a palavra assim.

Em todo caso, ela não havia, de fato, transado com Neji. Mas, agora ela queria tê-lo feito, ao menos para justificar aquele tapa.

-Meça suas palavras ao falar comigo Negume.

-Medir minhas palavras? –debochou. –Você, por acaso, mediu alguma coisa que não fosse até onde a língua de Neji podia chegar em sua boca quando estava se agarrando com ele? –gritou raivosa.

-Você está completamente louca! –vociferou de volta.

-Louca? Não seja sínica, sua maldita. Não queira negar o que saiu da própria boca dele!

-O que? –disse em completa surpresa.

-Neji me contou sobre o dia do noivado de Lee. –sorriu sem humor. –E isso me leva a pensar... Desde quando ele vem te comendo Mitsashi?

Foi inevitável não lembrar de Nyaki.

_Plaft!_

Antes mesmo de conseguir deter, sua mão já corria rápido ao rosto fino de Negume a marcando por uma segunda vez ali.

-Cale essa maldita boca Negume! Você não sabe do que fala.

-O que? Vai negar? Vai me dizer que Neji estava mentindo? Que a perfeita Tenten nunca faria isso?

-Vou dizer que minha vida não te interessa.

-A partir do momento que você vem dando para meu namorado interessa sim!

Em todo caso, não tirava da razão de Negume. Talvez ela mesma faria algo parecido se estivesse do outro lado da história. Já sentiu na pele o quão longe um sentimento tão forte pode levar.

Dor.

Desespero

Insanidade...

Era uma infinidade de coisas que nos tirava dos eixos nos manuseando como fantoches, nos preenchendo de coisas tão diversas e ao mesmo tempo...

Só queria poder voltar onde tudo isso havia se tornado essa bagunça tão grande e fazer diferente. Fazer melhor, e talvez mais justo.

Ou quem sabe não fazer nada.

Só queria não ter que sentir como se o mundo girasse contra si.

-Eu não sei o que Neji te disse. Mas não aconteceu assim. –disse em voz baixa.

-Ele não precisou me dizer muito. Ele não me quer mais... Acabou.

E foi só quando ouvi a voz de Negume sair trêmula por entre as palavras, que percebeu as lágrimas que saiam dos olhos claros. Por mais que tivessem se agredido e ofendido, Tenten não podia deixar de se compadecer pela figura a sua frente.

Ela sabia, e já sentira na pele, como doía algo assim.

-No noivado de Lee, foi a única vez. E nós não transamos se é isso que você acha.

Não sabia ao certo porque as palavras saiam de sua boca. Nunca estivera em seus planos explicar qualquer coisa para Negume, mas talvez, de mulher para mulher, ela merecesse saber. Ao menos, era o que Tenten quereria no lugar dela. Se não como explicações, para cessar a imaginação que corria sobre.

-Você espera que eu acredite em você? –perguntou sarcástica.

-O que eu espero é você pare de fantasiar e saia da minha casa. O que quer que eu diga? Que transamos por toda aquela merda de sala enquanto você o esperava pateticamente do lado de fora? –desafiou-a.

-Você é mesmo uma vagabunda! –disse levando o dedo até o rosto de Tenten.

Negume respirava tão forte e tão rápido, que era como se seu coração fosse parar a qualquer instante. Do mesmo modo descontrolado que jazia na frente de Tenten, havia corrido pelas ruas de Konoha. Aflita, atordoada, sem saber direito o que fazer quando ouviu da boca do homem que ama que estava tudo acaba, que não a queria mais, que a havia traído com Mitsashi Tenten.

Lembrara das palavras saindo calma da boca de Neji enquanto contava a ela a verdade com a voz mansa, como se isso fosse amenizar a dor e horror que sentia.

Tenten até podia se compadecer por Negume. Por um momento até iniciou tal ato, mas talvez ela não merecesse. Naquele exato momento, na cabeça de Tenten, ela não merecia mesmo.

-Você é ridícula, sabia? Pra que toda a essa merda? Neji não está aqui. Não está comigo! –chegou perto quase encostando o nariz no dedo de Negume, ainda estendido.

-Dana-se! Mas é a você que ele quer! E com a droga de SUA pessoa que ele quer estar! E a droga de seu nome que ele chama quando dormindo, quando pensa que eu não estou vendo... QUANDO ESTÁ COMIGO! –bradou em fúria afastando-se de Tenten.

O choque tomou conta do rosto de Tenten se espalhando por toda a extensão de seu corpo enrijecendo os músculos. Ela só queria não ter ouvido o que Negume lhe dissera para que seu coração não acelerasse doidamente. Talvez de prazer pelas palavras gritadas pela outra, talvez susto por saber o que Negume passava ou talvez medo pelo o que sentia por Neji –_e aparentemente, até ele por ela_– ser tão forte.

-Não importa. –suavizou a voz tentando parecer firme desviando os olhos para o chão. –Não culpe pelo fim de vocês. Não é como se eu tivesse algo haver com isso.

-Sua hipócrita. Você tem tudo haver, você é único motivo disso. –Negume devolveu no mesmo tom.

-Ainda assim, eu não me importo.

Devia sorrir pela notícia, Neji estava livre assim como ela. E, ao que tudo indica, estava livre por ela. Seu coração batia forte dentro peito por conta disso. Mas, não pode.. Mas, não pode.

O que ouviu depois foi só o barulho de sua porta batendo forte ao fechar. E depois do silêncio, somente seus soluços eram ouvidos.

**Continua... **

Não sei muito sobre esse cap. Acho que o fato do próximo cap. ter exigido um pouco mais de minha imaginação, tenha feito com que eu não olhasse tanto esse... u.U

Ow, dia cansadinho esse... Tipo, Tia Ik ama isso aqui \o/

**Vivi Akemi****, ****zisis****, ****Misashi Jiyuu****, ****Kynn-chan****, ****NSS5-chan****, ****Maah. ****Sakura Chinchila****, ****Mily-Hatake**… Obrigada mesmo *.*

P.s: Fico devendo um agradecimento descente a vocês. Cobrem-me u.U

_Oficina G3 (acústico) – Davi ;)_

_**Ikaira :***_


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. XVI: Por te ver.**

"_**Sentado aqui completamente sozinho...**_

_**Eu não quero passá-los sozinho...**_

_**Vão simplesmente me matar se eu estiver sozinho"**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

Lee havia lhe dito coisas estranhas naquela manhã enquanto ele chutava um tronco velho e desgastado de árvore, o mesmo tronco que lhe quebrara os dedos a algum tempo atrás. Era fácil lembrar isso, pois a ponta de seu indicador, a articulação na cabeça da falange, estava levemente dobrada para frente. Pelo resto de sua vida iria olhar o dedo torto e lembrar-se que já atingira um nível estupidamente alto de idiotice. Quase tão alto quanto o de Lee e sua ladainha já muito batida sobre ele e Tenten.

Neji não ouviu muito do que Lee balbuciara-lhe incansavelmente, sua cabeça estava lotada e rodando. Seus ouvidos ainda estavam surdos com os gritos altos e doídos que Negume lhe berrara quando ele simplesmente disse que não a queria mais. Os olhos chorosos dela ainda podiam ser lembrados e os diversos socos que ela lançara sobre seu peito, ainda podiam ser sentidos.

Não havia sido algo agradável, o eco da batida de sua porta ao ser fechada por ela havia sido tão forte que seu corpo havia pulado e se encolhido de susto. Até agora, não havia entendido como as palavras saíram de sua boca. Num minuto os lábios dela cobriam os seus em um beijo quente, e no outro ele se viu a segurando pelos ombros e acabando com tudo.

A quem diga que fora algo impensado e de momento, mas naquele dia, se seus ouvidos estivessem ouvido certo, soube que Tenten não estava com Nyaki. Não mais. E aquilo lhe perturbou de tal forma que levara os pensamentos consigo até a casa de Negume, e permaneceu com eles enquanto os braços de Negume passavam em volta de seu pescoço levando as mãos pequenas a acariciarem seus cabelos.

Não prestara muita atenção em toda a conversa das duas mulheres abarrotadas de papeis que tagarelavam ao seu lado enquanto esperava pela hokage. Mas passou a atentar os ouvidos quando o nome de Tenten havia sido dito.

E por mais que dissesse a si mesmo o quão ridículo era ficar de esgueira ouvindo a conversa dos outros, a curiosidade de saber o que se passava sobre Tenten era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Certamente, as duas fofoqueiras (e graças a Kami por ser-las) não haviam reparado em sua presença. Afinal, qualquer cidadão são de Konoha, pensaria duas vezes antes de tocar no nome da Mitsashi em sua presença.

E dentre muitas trivialidades que as duas falavam: _cabelos, roupas, unhas, homens_... escutar meio entrecortado que Nyaki se encontrava _triste_ _por ter sido chutado pela namorada_, foi a que mais acalorou seus ouvidos.

E depois de sentir o sangue pulsar mais forte acelerando seu coração, permitiu-se sorrir matreiro –_no auge de seu narcisismo_– com os pensamentos de que ele pudesse ser o motivo do término.

Tudo isso misturado com Negume lhe sussurrando que o amava, fez com que sua boca disparasse palavras em cima de palavras, desculpas em cima de desculpas, e quando deu por si eles não estavam mais juntos, a porta havia batido com força e acabou.

Em todo caso, havia sido melhor assim, por mais que parecesse que não, Negume estaria melhor sem ele.

Parecendo cena repetida, o suor lhe escorria desde a testa passando em sua têmpora e sumindo mesmo antes de alcançar o maxilar, enquanto divagava pensamentos sobre Tenten, sobre o que fazer, e sobre aquela mania irritante de Lee de sempre dizer que um dia ele iria perdê-la de vez. Perder Tenten.

O caminho estava escuro e depois que falasse com a hokage, ele e mais dois ninjas –que não fizera questão de saber o nome– iriam sair em uma missão de espionagem naquela madrugada. E ele tinha que se concentrar.

Mas, se já não bastasse a voz do amigo lhe corroendo os ouvidos como um eco infinito mesmo depois de Lee ter ido embora a horas mais infinitas ainda, sua própria consciência parecia gritar ainda mais alto e forte do que o eco da voz de Lee dizendo que o _sobrancelhudo_ de macacão verde e corte de cabelo de tigela tinha razão.

E ele se odiava por isso, um ódio tão grande e forte, que fazia sua mente trabalhar louca por uma solução para aquilo tudo. Era óbvio demais o que devia ser feito, e implicava em deixar-se de lado admitindo que errou. Não podia chegar para ela com menos que isso.

Porém, ainda perecia difícil demais. Ele e Tenten.

Tenten Mitsashi. Seus cabelos estavam mais compridos agora, e por isso deixara os coques costumeiros e encontrava-se com os cabelos presos em um firme rabo-de-cavalo. Ela iria cortá-los na primeira oportunidade, e logo eles deixariam de lhe bater nas costas, incomodando quando molhados e colando na nuca quando secos.

De qualquer forma, Tenten nunca gostara de cabelos compridos. Davam mais trabalhos do que ela estava disposta a ter com simples cabelos. Vaidade não era seu forte, era uma coisa mais de Neji.

Hyuuga Neji. Maldito Hyuuga Neji que deixara sua vida de pernas para o ar por tantas vezes, que já agora duvidava poder normalizar alguma coisa.

O tapa que recebera no rosto por causa dele, ainda lhe dava raiva. Mais raiva dele do que da agressora. Negume.

Uma semana e a informação de que Neji havia deixado a Negume ainda lhe perturbava a cabeça. Via-se ansiosa esperando pelo momento em que ele apareceria em sua porta a pedindo de volta para ele, se prometendo para ela do jeito certo. Do jeito que sempre devia ser.

Estava tão perturbada com isso que chegou a imaginar quase que nitidamente a imagem do Hyuuga dizendo com a própria voz o que ela havia ouvido pela voz de Negume: _que ele a amava. _

E no mesmo momento que isso lhe trazia uma felicidade excitante, também lhe amargurava de forma profunda trazendo todos aqueles sentimentos embolados, sem discernimento que a levava do céu ao inferno em fração de segundos.

Eram nesses momentos que sua própria mão lhe estapeava o rosto enquanto sua própria boca a xingava de _idiota,_ e sua mente a mandava parar, apagando qualquer alucinação estúpida com Neji, declarações de amor e ela.

Pulando entre as arvores após o término de uma missão que lhe rendera um pequeno corte no braço, sacudiu a cabeça dispersando tudo que sua mente insistia em pensar. Uma olhada de esguelha para o ferimento e praguejou vendo o curativo improvisado que já encharcava de sangue.

-Droga! –pensou alto demais.

-Algum problema Mitsashi? –indagou o ninja que saltava a seu lado.

-Não.

O bom de missões com ninjas que não conhecia muito, era o fato de eles não falarem muito. Isso lhe poupava muitas conversas desnecessárias ou explicações. Como agora por exemplo. Seu simples '_não_' foi suficiente para que o ninja se calasse.

Os portões de Konoha nunca pareceram tão familiares, tinha quase vontade de abraçar-se a eles agradecendo por existirem, mas sua casa, cama e chuveiro estavam como prioridade em sua mente.

Assim que seus pés pisaram o solo de Konoha levantado poeira, já se viravam ansiosos por seguir o caminho que a levaria a um descanso. E Kami-sama sabe como ela queria um descanso.

-Hey Mitasashi! –já de costas, seus ouvidos captaram o som.

-Hum? –resmungou virando-se.

-Isso é por sua conta. –disse o ninja sorrindo sacana e desaparecendo.

Não teve muito tempo no que pensar, em meio a escuridão o pergaminho já voava pelo ar em sua direção e sua mãos já estavam estendidas para apanhá-lo.

Esperançosa, ainda deu uma olhada em volta procurando os outros companheiros ninjas para que pudesse passar a responsabilidade com a mesma esperteza que lhe foi passada. Mas desanimou respirando fundo e soltando o ar com força enquanto os ombros caiam. A não ser pelos vigias próximos ao portão, não havia nenhuma outra alma que lhe pudesse ajudar.

Conformada de que sua água quente teria que esperar por mais um bocado, rumou ao prédio da hokage com o pergaminho em mãos só torcendo que a essa altura da madrugada Tsunade estivesse sóbria o bastante para não fazê-la esperar.

Estava quieto ali, os corredores não muito iluminados diminuíam sua visão, nem se quer Shizune fora vista por todo caminho até ali, mas estava cansada o bastante para pensar nos _n's porque's, _afinal, era madrugada.

Ela devia ter batido, bater antes de entrar em um recinto era educado, era correto e de costume, porém a pressa de estar em casa combinada com a suspeita que não havia mais ninguém ali, a fez empurrar a porta da sala da hokage sem cerimônias.

Seu plano seria infalível: lugar vazio, entrar, pergaminho sobre a mesa, casa.

_Seria. _

Claro, se não fosse pelos cincos pares de olhos lhe a olhava de intrigados a assustados. Os assustados pertenciam a Shizune, os intrigados a hokage e mais três ninjas. Um pedido de desculpas e uma saída estratégica seria uma boa, claro, se entre os três ninjas não houvesse os olhos brancos portadores do byakugan. E era por isso, e só por isso que não conseguiu sair do lugar.

Há quanto tempo não a via? Digo, a ver mesmo, de verdade. Não contou, mas a julgar pelo que sentia naquele momento pareceu muito, muito tempo mesmo. Não quis entender o motivo que levou as suas mãos a se apertarem ao lado de seu corpo, mas a única coisa que Neji queria naquele momento era tocá-la. Sim, ele só queria tocar a Mitasashi parada a alguns passos de si.

A primeira coisa que notou –e sentiu falta– foi dos coques que ela sempre tivera preso os cabelos, um em cada lado acima das orelhas. Eles o divertiam de certo modo, davam a Tenten um ar inocente que o incitava a incitá-la. Neji realmente sentiu falta deles compondo a figura dela.

Os olhos brancos então, passaram a mirar a boca milimetricamente desenhada para se encaixar com a dele, tão vermelha e convidativa como sempre lhe fora. Ou quem sabe bem mais. E depois subiu para os olhos dela, o castanho mais profundo que conhecia e que o mirava fixamente.

-Hum... –ouviram a hokage pigarrear.

Tenten foi a primeira a fazer movimento, arrancando os olhos obrigatoriamente dos de Neji.

-Hokage-sama. –fez reverencia. –O perga...

-Deixe-o sobre a mesa Tenten e pode ir. Obrigada.

Sem muito mais, andou a passos largos seguindo as ordens de Tsunade, depositando o pergaminho sobre a mesa e saindo em seguida.

Neji ouviu a porta bater ainda com os olhos nela, uma ansiedade palpitava forte seu peito e tudo que ele queria era correr até Tenten. Sua atenção estava longe das últimas palavras que a hokage proferia.

Não demorou muito até que seus ouvidos captassem o "_vão_" saído dos lábios de Tsunade –que por sinal foi a única coisa que seus ouvidos captaram desde a saída da morena–.

Deixou seus companheiros para trás, indo rápido contra o tempo a fim de ainda ter o milagre de encontrar Tenten, afinal, eram só quinze minutos, ela não poderia ter ido longe. E depois, logo depois, ele já estaria de volta a seus companheiros.

E tudo estava a seu favor. Sentada com as costas apoiadas em uma das pilastras grossas e compridas, Tenten encontrava-se com as mãos no rosto e com a testa apoiada nos joelhos.

-A gente... –começou Neji em pé na frente dela.

-Vai embora. –rebateu sem nem ao menos levantar a cabeça.

Era impossível e humilhante admitir, mas a simples figura de Neji fizera com que Tenten tremesse dos pés a cabeça enfraquecendo seus joelhos e a fazendo desmoronar antes mesmo de conseguir chegar em casa. Como ela o odiava por isso, como ela _se _odiava por isso.

Neji não sabia ao certo o que queria dizer ou fazer, e ele realmente tinha que ir embora. Havia uma missão a cumprir e dois ninjas a sua espera. Tempo era uma coisa que ele não tinha no momento.

Então, desesperadas por isso, suas mãos agarraram Tenten pelos ombros a levantando em um só golpe a obrigando a olhar para ele. Tenten respirava fundo de susto, e quando seus olhos caíram no foco e olharam Neji pôde notar que ele não estava diferente.

Com pressa, Neji não pensou muito, simplesmente levou a boca até a dela sem cerimônia ou qualquer romantismo. Chegou a sentir os próprios dentes se chocando com os de Tenten e ela enrijecer surpresa. As mãos dele ainda apertavam forte o ombro dela quando ele empurrou a língua para dentro da boca dela não se importando se seria aceito ou não.

Todas as suas dúvidas sumiram quando sentiu a língua dela tocar a sua ainda receosa e tímida, mas não por muito tempo. Trazendo-a para mais perto, Neji passou os braços pelo corpo de Tenten a apertando contra ele e amaldiçoando a missão que teria quando a ouviu suspirar dentro de sua boca. Droga! Ele não queria parar.

Mas ele tinha que parar.

E com um último movimento traiçoeiro de sua língua dento da boca dela –primeiro por cima e depois por baixo– apertou-a forte desgrudando os lábios abruptamente em seguida e a segurando pelos ombros novamente.

-Eu tenho que ir. –Neji arfou. –Mas eu volto, e então terminamos isso. –sem mais, Neji sumiu.

Ainda com o coração lhe batendo nos ouvidos, Tenten sentiu os joelhos voltarem a ceder. Suas costas escorregando lentamente pela pilastra até suas nádegas encontrarem o chão frio. As mãos voltaram ao rosto e a testa a apoiar-se nos joelhos dobrados.

No fim, talvez a alucinação de Neji em sua porta, fosse real.

**Continua...**

E a dica musical é... _Linkin Park - Waiting For The End _**;)**

_Ah, fala sério... Essa coisa enorme deve ter compensado o tamanho do outro não é? õO_

_Cara... Conseguem acreditar que o fim está próximo? Tipo... no próximo capitulo? õO_

_Esse é nosso penúltimo capitulo, não tenho muito a dizer. Só espero contar com vocês nessa reta final como venho contando até agora \o/ _

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila****:** Sua exigência foi atendida \o/ ..skaskaksa.. Sim, foi curtinho, mas é que (pessoalmente) não sou fã de ler brigas de mulheres, e logo não sei escrevê-las ..kkk.. Mas, 'tá valendo. O importante e que vc gostou. E isso basta. Obrigada :*

**NSS5-chan****:** Sim, seria lindo *.* Estamos resolvendo tudo agora. Brevemente todo mundo vai saber, não só a Tenten .kkk. Tipo, obrigada :*

**Kynn-chan****:** Hey, nem ousa não vim comentar u.U Cara, temos que colocar o papo em dia ..kkk.. Pobre Negume, mas quem manda se meter onde não devia, certo? õO Cara, Tenten está tão cheia que a reação dela foi um reflexo de tudo que andou acontecendo O.O Sim. G3! Tipo, obrigada. É sempre ótimo contar com vc :*

**Anna Poisonself****:** Sim, os Ânimos estão aí O.O E estão prontos para irem embora tbm \o/ Isso aí foi só uma prévia do reencontro mesmo, vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho ..rsrsr.. Não que o reencontro mesmo seja esplêndido (não sei escrever bem essas coisas ¬¬'), mas gosto de fazer suspense ..kkk... Obrigada :*

**Zis:** Perguntas d+ O.O ..kkk.. Zis vou me esforçar para um final, no mínimo, agradável de ler \o/ Vamos ver que fim vou dar a esse povo todo. Obrigada :*

**Vivi Akemi****, ****Mitil Tenten****:** Pessoinhas bacanas que prestigiam minha louca escrita, obrigada. :*

**Ikaira :-***


	17. Chapter 17

_**ikCap. XVII: Você e Eu. Nós.**_

"_**E eu não pretendia me apaixonar, mas me apaixonei...**_

_**E você não pretendia me corresponder, mas eu sei que correspondeu."**_

_**(A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

-Você demorou.

Foi inevitável não arregalar os olhos abrindo a boca de susto quanto se deu conta da figura parada em sua sala como se estivesse sido convidada a entrar lá e se apossar de seu sofá.

Sentado ereto, no escuro e com as mãos apoiando o queixo, Neji lhe lembrara de tempos atrás quando ela era surpreendida por ele dessa mesma forma.

Sentiu os músculos se contraírem ao fitá-lo enquanto sua mente rodava por lembranças deles dois, naquela mesma sala, quando ele dizia a mesma frase a tendo nos braços.

Kami! Como ela queria não sentir tudo aquilo. O maxilar travou forte apertando os dentes uns contra os outros fazendo doer enquanto ela se preparava para cuspir as palavras.

-Vai embora daqui. –disse ríspida.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Não. Não precisamos não. –disse ascendendo as luzes enquanto andava até a cozinha.

Quando Neji lhe fez o coração subir a boca a poucas noites atrás lhe prometendo voltar para terminar, o que ela teimava em reconhecer ter acontecido, Tenten fantasiou mil e uma maneiras de como aconteceria.

Porém, depois de 15 dias idealizando como seria o dia em que o veria de novo, desistiu de esperar e se sufocar em sua própria imaginação. Mas, não esperava que justo no momento em que deixara suas fantasias, o encontraria em sua sala, escondido no escuro a sua espera.

O elemento surpresa retirou de sua boca qualquer palavra que planejara com perfeição quando fitasse intenso aqueles olhos brancos. No lugar delas –das palavras– só conseguiu uma garganta doída, boca seca e uma ordem para que ele fosse embora. Não que realmente o quisesse, mas já não sabia o que fazer.

-Porque você só não pára e me ouve? –indagou Neji a seguindo.

-Porque da última vez que fiz isso, aceitei a proposta mais ridícula da minha vida. –rebateu Tenten nervosa em meio a um abre e fecha das portas de seu armário.

Já estava escuro lá fora quando ele colocara os pés para fora do prédio da hokage e decidira ir até a casa da Mitsashi. Era uma das noites mais claras da qual se lembrara, no céu havia tantas estrelas que quase sucumbia o azul escuro que o forrava.

Havia visto muitas estrelas brilhantes assim, sentado no alto morro da Vila da Folha tendo Tenten entre os braços apontando para céu nominando cada uma delas como se realmente soubesse do que falava.

Sempre dava como desculpa para momentos assim que ambos só estavam no mesmo lugar com o mesmo interesse: olhar as estrelas. Mas sempre desistia de pensar quando chegava a vez de justificar o porquê de ela estar sendo envolvida por seus braços para isso.

E como a tempos atrás –ou dias–, ele estava ali para senti-la mais uma vez em seus braços e ter certeza de que ainda valia a pena.

-Não seja assim. Você sabe que precisamos falar sobre a outra noit... –disse chegando mais perto.

-Eu já não falei para você ir embora? –virou-se raivosa encarando o homem atrás de si.

-Eu não vou sair daqui até que você haja como uma adulta e me ouça! –disse firme.

Só de ver a mulher a sua frente, o sangue lhe subia a cabeça fazendo-o ferver por dentro implorando por tocá-la. O seu próprio corpo lhe enganava impulsionando-se para cada vez mais perto, rugindo alto em cada célula que precisava dela. De tudo nela.

Era perturbador como seu orgulho ficara de lado quando uma simples fofoca levantou a hipótese dela não estar mais com o imbecil do Nyaki. Quando uma simples fofoca o fez reescrever a própria história baseada na história dela. Na história que, agora, ele teria com ela. E não demorou muito para que Neji deixasse de pensar e se apressar impulsivo com um pé ante ao outro para vê-la. Ao menos para vê-la.

-Agora eu não sou adulta? –rebateu ofendida. –Eu parecia bastante adulta para você quando me agarrou naquela maldita sala! –gritou.

-Agora você está sendo ridícula. –cerrou os olhos em impaciência com a voz em tom elevado também.

-Ow, agora sou uma _não-adulta_ ridícula? –debochou.

-Não. Você é uma adulta que age como uma criança ridícula! Não precisa ser assim!

-Tem que ser assim! –cerrou os punhos ainda aos gritos bem mais altos e agudos que os dele. –Tem que ser assim porque você irá fazer de novo, e eu vou aceitar de novo. Não sei se posso mais! As coisas mudaram Neji. Eu TE AMO droga! Te amo e não sei o que fazer com isso!

Os olhos de Neji arregalaram-se com as palavras gritadas por ela. Era um fato óbvio que sempre tivera lhe sendo esfregado na cara a cada vez que olhava para ela ou que a tocava. O modo que ela se entregava a ele o fazendo se entregar por conseqüência, nunca foi e não poderia ter outro motivo se não esse: amor. Mais ali, audível e presente, pareceu mais forte e real como nunca.

Ele devia dizer algo, havia algo em sua garganta formando algo estranho que fazia sua língua embolar dentro da boca querendo emitir som, ou quem sabe até mesmo algumas palavras. Mas o que conseguiu cuspir com dificuldade, em nada era parecido com o que fazia seu coração bater mais forte.

-Tenten eu... Me desculpe.

Tenten abriu a boca em descrença sem emitir nenhum som significante. Ela deveria bater nele, estalar seus cincos dedos naquele rosto irritantemente perfeito que a fitava a fazendo ferver de raiva.

-Vai embora de uma vez. –bufou em desistência voltando a sala.

Respirando fundo e contendo o liquido que, não sabe quando, acumulou-se em seus olhos os fazendo arder, Tenten passou ereta e de cabeça argüida evitando os olhos da figura esguia que ainda se encontrava parada a fitando tão intenso, que ela temia que os próprios joelhos cedessem ao passar por ele.

-Fale comigo... –ele sussurrou quando encontravam-se ombro a ombro.

-Negume esteve aqui. –suspirou cansada detendo seus passos ao lado dele. -Não foi uma conversa agradável. Aquela louca te ama de um jeito assustador e descontrolado. Eu não quero passar por isso de novo, me perder de novo Neji. Não quero me desesperar por você ao ponto de fazer tantas burradas de não ter mais volta.

-Nós, Negume e eu, não estamos mais... E eu sei que você e Nyaki...

-E no que isso muda? –interrompeu-o rindo triste.

A única luz que clareava ali –e muito mal– era a que vinha da cozinha. A escuridão de sua sala só não era maior que o silêncio que se seguiu por o que pareceu ser incontáveis segundos lhes agulhando os tímpanos.

Tão de perto, os olhos brancos pareciam ter ganhado cores. Diversas cores vivas que se misturavam, misturavam até que tudo ficava branco de novo.

Não havia mais Negume, assim como não havia mais Nyaki. Agora, só havia eles ali se querendo desesperadamente. E ainda assim, parecia tão difícil quanto antes.

-Talvez... –Neji voltou a falar perdendo-se na proximidade deles.

Os lábios estavam tão perto dos lábios vermelho vivo dela, que sentiu-os roçar em seu próprio quando sua boca se movimentou para falar.

A viu fechar os olhos suspirando quente em seu rosto e nada mais importava ou existia. Podia sentir a excitação de tomar os lábios que eram seus por direito crescer dentro de si expandindo-se pelos próprios lábios os fazendo formigar.

A pulsação na veia de seu pescoço era tão forte, que parecia que iria ultrapassar sua pele expelindo sangue a metros de distância.

E antes de pensar mais em qualquer coisa, seus lábios cobriram os dela naquilo que sentia os braços longos da morena lhe envolver o pescoço de imediato, puxando os cabelos de sua nuca, trêmulos, impulsivos e temerosos.

Ela não queria tocá-lo, pois sabia que no instante que fizesse isso não poderia mais parar. Iria precisar de mais dele, muito mais do que podia ou devia ter. E era exatamente isso que acontecia neste momento. Ao sentir os finos e pálidos lábios lhe roçar a boca quente, foi inevitável o crescente desejo de possuí-los, mesmo algo em sua cabeça lhe gritando desesperadamente para se afastar.

E ainda assim, não pareceu ser o bastante, pois ela ignorou todos os não's de sua mente e cedeu aos inumeráveis sim's de seu corpo que gritava bem mais alto e mais forte, do que qualquer coisa que já ouvira, lhe ensurdecendo os ouvidos.

A língua dele estava por cima da sua. E depois a dela. E depois a dele de novo. E depois a dela. Até que não souberam mais nem onde estavam.

A impulsionou para cima lhe agarrando forte a parte detrás das coxas a fazendo enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. Tenten desprendeu-se da boa dele puxando ar exageradamente lhe apertando os ombros quando sentiu as costas chocando-se a parede, naquilo que os lábios dele desciam para seu pescoço, clavícula e colo traçando ali um caminho luxurioso com a língua e dentes.

-Ne...Neji... Por favor... –suspirou Tenten.

Dentro de si travava-se uma batalha enorme tentando repelir o prazer que o toque dele lhe dava. Ele não devia se entregar assim. Não devia! Não quando já decidira desistir de tudo aquilo, daquela coisa quente que a aquecia desde as bochechas lhe queimando o peito e descendo as pernas. Ela não devia, pois agora era prazer, mas depois iria doer. Quando ele lhe deixasse, ou lhe propusesse o mesmo que a fez chegar até ali, iria doer. Sempre doía.

Neji parou lhe mordendo a base do pescoço a fazendo arqueasse contra ele crispando os lábios e os mordendo forte. Correu os lábios até os dela suavizando-se ali dando-lhe um beijo vagaroso.

Tenten sentiu a língua dele escorregar novamente sobre a sua tão lenta e demoradamente que seus pêlos arrepiaram a fazendo se apertar ainda mais a Neji. Ele pareceu ronronar contra sua boca, que colada a dele, direcionou o som por dentro de sua própria boca lhe descendo na garganta, esfriando-lhe o estômago e barriga até se alastrar esquentando seu ventre.

-Talvez nós... –ofegou ele próximo.

-Não peça de novo Neji. Não me peça para não amá-lo. –apertou os dedos no ombro dele. –Me deixe livre, ou me prenda de uma vez.

Neji suspirou vencido. Sabia que ela estava certa, e no fundo, em uma fração de segundos pensou realmente que pudesse dar certo de novo: sem amor. Sem compromisso. Mas , quantos Nyaki's a mais existiam por aí esperando que ele fosse burro o bastante para errar de novo. E então percebeu.

-Não quero te libertar de mim. –levou a testa até que colasse a dela.

-Então...?

-Talvez eu te ame. –a sentiu contrair-se em seus braços.

Quando se deu conta das palavras que saíram queimando sua garganta emitindo um som doído em sua boca, foi que Neji percebeu o tamanho de tudo aquilo. Viu como era forte e maior que qualquer outra coisa, percebeu como fora tolo não querendo dar a Tenten o que lhe pedira há tempos atrás, algo que –só agora via– era dela bem antes de ser pedido: ele. Por inteiro.

-Neji... –disse parecendo em dúvida.

-Shii...–colocou o indicador frente aos lábios dela a impedindo de falar. - Talvez haja amor Tenten. Por isso será eu e você, e todo mundo saberá disso.

E não teria mais volta, soube disse no instante que os braços treinados lhe apertaram a cintura lhe trazendo o máximo próximo possível para o corpo dele. Soube disso quando sentira a língua dele lhe invadir a boca, tão persuasiva e sedutora, tomando a dela em movimentos e mais movimentos que fazia sua garganta soltar sons não permitidos por ela, mas adorados por ele. E nada mais importava. Ao menos, agora, Negume teria um motivo forte o bastante para lhe estapear o rosto.

_**Ikaira.**_

_Silverchair - Miss You Love_(Fica a dica!)

Isso ficou meio esquisito ou sou só eu? õO

_**Lu Hyuuga26**__**, **__**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**__**, **__**Kynn-chan**__**, **__**NSS5-chan**__**, **__**Mily-Hatake**__**, **__**Vivi Akemi**_... _Obrigada aos comentários tão legais que deixaram._

_P.s:O fim ainda não é o fim ..rsrrs.. Nos vemos no posfácio de HCN ;)_

_OBRIGADA! _


	18. Chapter 18

**EPÍLOGO**

"_**Não diga que você não me correspondeu, porque você sabe que o fez**_

_**Não, você não pretendia me corresponder**_

_**Mas correspondeu."**_

_**(A A Lonely September - **__**Plain White T's)**_

O céu nunca esteve tão azul como hoje. Não foi nada combinado, mas parece que tudo cooperou para que hoje fosse o melhor e mais lindo dia do ano.

O que era bastante justo. Afinal, não combinaria se fosse de outro jeito. Se as nuvens estivessem escuras ou algo do tipo, por exemplo.

Eles estavam rodeados de tantas flores que podiam se perder ali. Margaridas. Havia muitas margaridas. Todas bem brancas com seus núcleos amarelo vivo dando uma beleza tão pura aquilo tudo que chegava a confortar.

O tapete de cor vermelha se estendia desde a porta até o homem gorducho e risonho que se encontrava em pé a frente. Havia laços de fitas também, todos brancos.

Estava lindo, como todo casamento devia ser.

Ela podia sentir a alegria lhe adormecendo até os ossos enquanto a brisa fraca balançava seu vestido. Parecia tudo certo agora.

Nyaki estava lá também, de pé com sua velha expressão paciente e terna lhe pintando o rosto. Sorriu com a imagem. Ele fora importante em sua vida e tudo acabou tão errado... Mas agora vê-lo mais... ele ali, lhe confortava.

Os cabelos loiros, tão amarelos quanto o centro das margaridas que o rodeavam também, meio que caiam sobre seus olhos, hoje bem mais vivos do que a meses atrás. E ela só estava feliz em vê-lo ali. Por um segundo, um breve segundo, seus olhos se encontraram e o azul dele lhe banhou os seus castanhos. Um breve sorriso torceu os lábios de Nyaki se refletindo nos de Tenten, então ela apertou a mão que segurava a sua.

Neji imitou o gesto, prensando os dedos mais forte sobre o dela. A cabeça virou-se sutil dando tempo de encontrar o sorriso morrendo nos lábios de Nyaki.

Nunca teve um grande contato com ele, e nem pretendia. Mas sabia que ele cuidou de Tenten com um carinho inigualável quando ele próprio não o fez, que tentou fazê-la feliz desesperadamente quando ele próprio rejeitou essa chance. Assim sendo, não precisava mesmo saber muito sobre ele, o que sabia lhe bastava e, de certa forma, era agradecido a Nyaki. De uma forma ou outra, foi aquele ninja que mexia com papéis e de sorriso fácil, que lhe fez perceber que amava, mesmo quando dizia que não.

Então, no fim, Nyaki era uma boa pessoa e tanto Neji como Tenten, lhe eram agradecidos.

Eles se olharam sérios por um instante. Neji e Nyaki. E então relaxaram. Neji foi o primeiro a demonstrar alguma reação, maneou a cabeça para baixo e depois para cima em um aceno –_e porque não agradecimento mudo?_–, Nyaki devolveu.

Tenten voltou os olhos para a face de Neji quando senti-o fazer movimento, ele estava sério olhando para frente agora, mesmo assim ela sorriu. Quando voltou o rosto para olhar para Nyaki, ele não estava mais lá. Tenten respirou aliviada porque, mesmo que a ferida que causara nele não estivesse de todo curada, ao menos agora, havia um curativo sobre ela.

Negume também estava lá. A noiva lhe tinha apreço, era justo. Estava mais magra e mais pálida, diferente da pequenina que andava a esbarrar com os outros pelas ruas. Uma vez Neji sentiu culpa por tê-la feito sofrer do jeito que ela sofrera, uma vez Tenten a odiou. Mas hoje, não mais.

Algo ainda rondava o peito de Neji quando olhava a figura miúda de olhos pedintes, não sabia dizer ao certo o que era, mas aquilo sempre lhe dizia que podia ter sido diferente. Que ela não devia ter esbarrado nele naquela noite, e que com isso hoje ela estaria bem. Contudo, sabia que passaria, assim como os grandes e magoados olhos de Negume.

Hoje, Tenten se compadecia dela, não era pena. Não. Era somente um sentimento de que queria que desse tudo certo para Negume. Elas se estapearam, se xingaram, se quiseram mal, mas hoje, talvez, ambas só quisessem ser feliz com o futuro que lhes foi dado. Ou que se encontrou com elas.

Ainda doía para Negume. E muito. E por mais que demorasse e parecesse eterno, passaria. Quando não era para ser, sempre passava.

A música começou forte ecoando por todo lugar, e no mesmo instante todas as cabeças se viraram para onde o extenso tapete vermelho começava. O vestido branco lhe caia em camadas armadas sobre o corpo, o comprido véu se arrastava junto com a calda longa que prendia na cintura até que cobrisse o chão. 8 ou 10 centímetros.

A cora singela com pérolas lhe enfeitava a cabeça enquanto um largo sorriso lhe enfeitava os lábios fitando a figura que lhe esperava perto do gorducho a frente.

Ygime Sayora estava linda. E era noiva de Rock Lee.

-Eu realmente cheguei a acreditar que Lee não seria capaz de parecer mais bobo. –sussurrou Neji no ouvido de Tenten bufando uma risada no final.

Os olhos de Tenten deixaram a figura esplêndida da noiva, que entrava a passos vagarosos acompanhando a música, e fitou o amigo ao lado do gorducho baixinho que sorria com a imagem da noiva.

Ainda não havia reparado no amigo, mas agora o via. Seu kimono era verde, um verde bem escuro e fechado com uma faixa preta lhe apertando a cintura. Gai estava ao seu lado transbordando orgulho. Kami-sama, os olhos de Lee brilhavam tão intensos! E o que era aquele sorriso tão limpo que lhe rasgava os lábios?

Os olhos dele, que até então fitavam os de Sayora, desceram até o ventre da moça. Sayora levou as mãos de imediato ao local, sorrindo tão aberta e lindamente quanto Lee.

A barriga ainda não era visível, mas já era estranho pensar que daqui a algum tempo haveria um mini Rock Lee por ali. Também era lindo e mágico, mas no fim, era estranho. Oras, Gai tinha planos para aquela criança, planos que envolviam macacão verde colante e um corte de cabelo na moda... como o dele! E se já não bastasse, Lee achava incrível as idéias do seu eterno sensei.

Que Kami cuide para que Sayora tenha juízo. Ou melhor, o mantenha!

Lee já estendia a mão para a mulher que se aproximava pondo-se a seu lado para logo envolver o braço no dele.

"_Hoje, estamos aqui para celebrar a felicidade. Felicidade, em especial, de Rock Lee e Ygime Sayora_"... Começou o velho.

-Hey Tenten. –Neji cutucou-a .

-Hum… -respondeu sem tirar os olhos do gorducho.

-Tem que ser ao ar livre, nada de capelas. E também não quero margaridas. Lírios, quero bastante lírios. –devaneou.

-O que? –Tenten virou-se rápido fitando-o.

Neji lhe olhou indiferente, como se ela fosse idiota ou algo assim. Como se o que ele lhe falara fosse tão comum e banal quanto um "_bom dia_" dado pela manhã a qualquer estranho.

-O que de que? –franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Como, o que de que? Essa coisa de lírios e ar livre... –indignou sussurrando com a voz uma oitava acima.

-Oras Tenten, no nosso casamento. Quero lírios, e isso não está em discussão. –voltou o olhar para frente.

Ela deve ter fechado e aberto a boca incontáveis vezes, certamente arregalou os olhos e sentiu o sangue pulsar mais rápido do que rotineiramente. Então pensou em indagar, perguntar mais e saber se o que sua cabeça fantasiava tinha, de certo, algum fundamento lógico.

Afinal, era Hyuuga Neji ali lhe lançando frases de duplo sentido que a fazia pensar nela de branco andando sobre um tapete vermelho enquanto ele lhe esperava a frente rodeado de lírios.

-Isso é... –começou incerta. –um pedido de...?

-Claro que não. –disse rápido assustando-a. -Isso é uma ordem. Hyuuga Neji não pede nada Mitsashi. –lhe lançou um olhar matreiro sorrindo depois.

As bochechas de Tenten ganharam um tom rosado de imediato, e com um sorriso nos lábios ouviu seu coração bater em seus ouvidos.

"... _e eu vos declaro, marido e mulher"._

**FIM**

_**Maah. Sakura Chinchila**__**, **__**zisis**__**, **__**Lu Hyuuga26**__**, **__**NSS5-chan**__**, **__**Kynn-chan**__**, **__**Vivi Akemi**_... Obrigada \o/

Cara, não sei como me despedir de vocês nessa historia... :/

Mas certamente só tenho a agradecer. Foram sete meses felizes em que pude compartilhar com vocês algo que me fez feliz e satisfeita em criar.

A quem me acompanhou desde o começo comentando e _favoritando_: obrigada.

Agradeço também aos que leram e não comentaram, aos que pararam na metade do caminho, aos começaram no fim (rsrs) e a muitos outros.

Foi um prazer escrever para vocês.

_**Ikaira :-***_


End file.
